Surprise Love
by Twisted Miller
Summary: 100 years after Bella leaves Forks she returns. What does she find there and how will she handle it.  Crappy summary But not really sure what is going to happen yet. PLEASE read this. and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight if I did I would be in a Jasper Emmett Jacob Sam sandwich!

Thoughts are Underlined

On with the Story!

Bella POV

It's been close to 100 years since Charlie died and Victoria got to me. We were on our way to La Push when it happened. I don't remember much. We had just crossed the treaty border, when all of a sudden she was in the middle of the road. I remember the impact and being pulled from the cruiser.

*Flashback*

"Please he left me. He's gone! Please just leave me alone." I begged.

"I know he left you. Now you can suffer an eternity of being alone, just like me." she hissed at me.

She sank her teeth into my neck, then everything went black. When I came to I was alone at the Cullen's house. I knew Charlie was gone and I had to run. So I did. I didn't come back for ten years. And I was gone in less than an hour.

*End Flashback*

So here I am enrolling my little "brother" and myself into Forks High School.

My little "brother" is my heart. He is more like my son to be honest. He reminded me so much of Emmett. My Big Emmy Bubba. He looked a lot like him too.

He was sixteen when I changed him. That was 80 years ago.

I was on my way back from Dallas. I was in the woods hunting before I went back to Boston. I smelled human blood and a shit load of it at that. Human blood never really bothered me. I had been to med school already and was interning in Boston.

I have never drank from a human.

Jason had been walking in the woods and had been attacked by God know what. The only way to save him was to change him.

*Flashback*

I had found the body of a boy a little bit smaller than Emmett. I checked him for a wallet but he didn't have one.

"Do you have a family? Any family at all?"

"No"

That was all I needed to take action.

I bit his neck, and the crooks of his arms. I picked him up and took off running for the car.

*End Flashback*

The rest was history. We were nomads up until now. But Jason was getting tired of moving every six months. He was ready to stay in one spot for awhile.

He was going to be a freshman and I was going to be a junior. Not that I couldn't pass for younger I just didn't want to be twins again it got old fast.

We had bought a two story log cabin that had a wrap around porch. It was tucked back in the woods away from town. Not that living in town would bother either of us. You see my powers kept our blood lust non existent. I can read minds like Aro and Edward just a little different. I can see every thought that some one has ever had with just one look or hear them speak. I can block it most of the time. I can also hear what some one is thinking as the think it. I can also project my thoughts into anyone's thoughts. I am also a mental shield. I can block any mental power such as other mind readers and seers as well as Jane and Alec.

Now Jason is another story. He is a physical shield. If you touch him when he has his shield up and you get shocked. (Like Kate just stronger and all over his body.) If he puts it around you, you cant be touched. I am the only one that can get past his shield with out being shocked.

"Izzy pay attention!" Jason said as he shook my schedule at me.

"Classes start tomorrow dears." said the lady behind the desk. She reminded me of Angela. Out of all my human friends I missed Ang the most.

I took my schedule from Jason and walked out the door. We each had a list of things that we need to get to get started at school.

"Why don't we go to the mall and get some new clothes and everything we need for classes?"

"Sounds good mom." Jason answered and got into my truck.

Jason always called me mom when we were alone. He never had any family or friends so I was both, Mom and Best Friend. He grew up in a group home and left when he turned 16, right before I found him.

I turned on the radio in my truck. I loved my truck. It was a 2003 Dodge Ram 1500 Dark Steel Grey, inside and out. Jacked up, LED Lights underneath and a banging system. What can I say I like to jam. Parking garage about an hour later. We pulled into the mall I parked my behemoth of a truck and got out.

Are you ready? Bella

Yeah mom lets GO! Jason

We walked into the mall and hit dang near every store. I always hated shopping with Alice but with Jason it was fun. We would goof off and just be ourselves, well our human selves anyway. I was desperately trying, but failing to lead Jason away from GameStop. When I smelled a couple of vampires. I know Jason smelled them too because he jerked me around hard and fast.

WE GOTTA GO NOW MOM! Jason

We headed for the nearest either was a very faint smell of vampire. They must have came in this way. Oh well we had to get out of this mall and fast.

Once we hit the parking garage I knew we were alone, I didn't "hear anyone, except an elderly couple.

NOW JASON RUN! Bella

We were at the truck in the blink of an eye. I tossed the stuff that I had into the back seat as I got in and cranked the truck.

"Momma are you okay?" Jason asked

"Yeah Honey I'm fine. Let's go home."

"Sure mom" he answered me.

The ride home was complete uneventful.

"Jason take all your stuff to your room and put it away, leave all the school stuff down here. Here take these to my room I'll put them away just lay them on my bed." I handed him my bags as he sat down the stuff for school.

"Yes Mom." and he headed up the stairs. I put my earbuds in and turned on my iPod and got started sorting through all the stuff.

I got all our stuff the way I always liked it when I was in school. Once I was done with that I got up and headed to my room. I put away all the new clothes that I got today and then laid out the clothes that I was going to wear tomorrow.

I knocked on Jason's door "Wanna go for a hunt?"

"Yeah you know just in case." he answered being sarcastic. Since the day he came out of his change he has never felt bloodlust. We are always together. If you are under my shield you don't feel it at all. And he is always under my shield.

I had told Jason about the wolves and showed him the treaty border. So we took off in the other direction.

We took down a couple of deer a piece then headed home. Jason went up stairs to play his Xbox 360 G12 and I took a shower.

I got out and grabbed few books then set my alarm before climbing into bed to read. Why would a vampire need to set an alarm? Once I get into my books I forget about the time Jason is the same way with his games.

I got settled on to my bed and before I knew it my alarm was going off.

"Jason shower!" I called as I walked to my vanity to start my hair. It hung down to my lower back. When I looked into the mirror I saw Charlie looking back at me. You see my eyes never changed when I did. Neither did Jason's when I changed him. I have no clue why. Jason's were a little duller than mine but just barely. that's why we passed for siblings so well.

I decided to wear my hair curly and started working on it. It took me about an hour to get it the way I wanted it. I went for half up half down. I put on my Jason Aldean concert T that most people thought was vintage that I paid thousands for, that's what they went for now a days. But in fact I paid thirty dollars for it at his very last concert. But I let them believe what they wanted. I pulled on my light wash jeans, and my Ariat PhatBaby cowgirl boots. They are dark brown on the bottom half and pink on the top. Jason got them for me last year for mother's day while we were in Texas.

"Momma are you ready? It's time to go." Jason called through the door.

"Yeppers. Are you ready for your first day?" I asked. He had been nervous about not fitting in. He had been picked on at school when he was human. He hadn't been back since. So this was his first day in a long time.

"Yeppers lets go." we walked down the stairs at human speed. We tried to do as much as we could at human speed as possible so we don't slip.

We got all our stuff and headed for school.

(AN thanks to everybody that has read this so far. I now this chapter was slow but it is giving background info which had to be given. It is my first Bella fan fic so please bear with me I will be taking opinions after next chapter on story plot beings that I already have the next few chaps written. Please review. Play nice kids. Loadz lovez Twisted)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing well just Jason. If I did I would be in a Emmett Jasper Sam Paul sandwich and seeing that I am not I don't own anything well I do own Jason.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Bella POV

I was sitting in the back on my first class English Lit. it was always my favorite. I was trying to turn off all the voices about my son and me. These girls were two years older than he was playing, and their thoughts were very vulgar. I was trying my best not to kill anybody that I didn't hear the thoughts change or even see him walk in.

"Bella said someone in the seat next to me. I looked up and gasped. A pair of beautiful butterscotch eyes were burning holes into my soul. The face of my long lost big brother was holding those jewel-like eyes. My Big Emmy-Bear.

"Bubba?" I couldn't believe it out of all the Cullen's I missed my bubba the most.

"Sissy is it really you?" he whisper-yelled as he bounced in his seat.

"Big Emmy-Bear what do you think?" I only called him that when we were alone. No one knew that but me and him.

", quiet down please!"

"Yes sir" we answered at the same time.

OMG I can't believe we found her. Rose is going to be so happy. God Jasper is going to shit a brick! Emmett was shouting in his head.

I can hear you. I whispered into his thoughts. His thoughts came to a screeching halt. He snapped his head around at inhuman speed.

SHIT REALLY! he thought.

I just shook my head yes not even looking at him.

So you really can hear me that is SO cool and you can talk back! Yeppers that is cool. So how long have you been in town?

About a week well me and my little brother Jason. 

You have a little brother?

Yeah when I found him he had been mauled by god knows what. He didn't have a family so I changed him. Ya'll would get along.

Can we meet him?

Who is "We"?

Me Rose Jasper and Mom and Pops.

What happened to Alice and Edward?

They joined Aro's Guard. Ali found her mate and so did Eddie.

Oh really anybody I know?

You cant laugh….Alec and Jane.

Your kidding me right! That is hilarious!

The bell rang I second later. "What class do you have next ? Why McCarty? That's my last name." He asked.

"Physics you? And I picked that because I missed my Bubba when we moved back!" I answered.

Bellzy missed me! 

"Yes I did."

Momma!  Jason

What Hun? 

Vamps!

It's okay I know them.

Cullen's?

Yes now get to class I'm okay.

"Bellzy lets see your schedule." Emmett said as he took my notebook from me. It was on the front of my notebook like everybody else. It's not that I needed it I had it memorized. You had to have it to get into class for a the first day.

"Let's see you have all of your morning classes with me but Rosie is in 2nd with us too. Then lunch with all of us. Then your last 2 are with Jazz well I have gym with you too. I bet your better at it this go around."

Yeah! Don't say anything to Jasper.

Shit here he comes go in there!

We had made it to class and he shoved me lightly into the class room. I went and took a seat at the table in the back that had 3 stools at it. I sat at the middle stool so they could sit on either side.

"Rose just don't say anything." said Emmett.

"Okay Em chill out."

There weren't any more seats other the ones that were on either side of me.

He is in the room straight ahead in the back. Emmett warned me so that we could keep it a surprise.

I looked at Rosalie waved then put my finger over my lips to show her to be quiet. She went bug eyed. She looked like she was going to stroke out if that was possible for a vampire.

Is that? It cant be!

Yes rose it's really me Bellzy just don't say anything. And yes I can read and project thoughts. I can also make it where we can all hear each other. So just sit down.

OMG OMG OMG OMG 

Rose calm down before jasper shows up in here and the surprise is ruined. 

The teacher started to call roll. And he was soon got to Em.

"Mr. Cullen"

"Yeppers" that made me giggle.

I can still make you laugh YES! 

The teacher was going quickly and it was Rose's turn.

"Ms. Hale"

"Present" she answered.

There were two more kids to go before it was my turn.

Don't say anything swear?

Yes they both answered.

"Ms. McCarty"

"In tha House!"

With that the entire class was bursting with laughter.

That's when we heard it. The teacher in Jasper's class.

"Mr. Hale that is ENOUGH!"

Jasper had laughed at what I had said. That was the good thing about being me. Once I heard some one I could "Hear" them. I listened to his thoughts.

McCarty that's Em's last name. I wonder if they are kin some how. Seems to have Emmett's sense of humor. Hell might be you never really know. 

There was something in his mental voice that made me feel warm inside, like comfort and love and happiness wrapped into one. I let the others know what he was thinking but I shut off my emotions fast. Then me and Rose caught up on everything that had happen to both of us.

We should surprise Jasper at lunch! B

Sounds perfect. How do you want to do it? E

I'll just hang here till Jasper gets to class. What does he have next?B

English Lit. yours and Emmett's first class. He will go the other way. I just so happen to have that class as well. You guys hang here I'll take him that way. I'll yell when we get there, mentally that is. R

Sounds good! B

Rosalie put all her stuff into her bag and stood right when the bell rang. As soon as she was out the door "Jazz can you walk to me to class since we have it together? Em is going to the Math Building."

"Sure Rose." he answered in that oh so sexy southern drawl. A minute later We are here. Rose shouted mentally.

Me and Em walked to third block, Algebra 2, Great. I still hate math, I might be good at it now but I still hated it.

Class passed in a blur. Jason checked in again letting me know that he was okay and checking to see if I was. The boy had trust issues but I understood, now that he had a family he was scared of losing it. When class was over Rose and Jasper walked to the lunchroom and Emmett met them their.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I only own Jason I wish I owned Jasper but alas I don't!_

_AN: someone reviewed wanting Jason to call Bella something other than mom. Well Jason is based on one of my friends that was the same age as me. He called me Momma Hen for the longest time till he shortened to just Momma. I lost my friend suddenly a few months ago. So Jason is close to my heart. In a way Jason is keeping my friend alive so please just bear with me im still grieving._

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Jason had lunch next so I wont see him till after school. _

_Once I knew that the Cullen's were in the lunch line I made my way to my locker. I pulled on my Texas Longhorn hoodie and grabbed my purse. It was Camouflage, what can I say I went country when I was in Texas. I felt more at home there then anywhere else. Like that was where I was supposed to be along. _

_I pulled my hood up before I entered the lunchroom so that he couldn't see me. I felt drawn to Jasper once I laid eyes on him. I got in line and got my juice._

_He cant see me Em grab his food when I come up behind him to distract him. __ I just had juice so I stuck it in my hoodie pocket._

_I was just a few steps away from Jasper he still had his back to me. _

_Now Em!_

"_Hey that's mine" Jasper whined._

_I put my hands on his shoulders as I whispered into his ear._

"_You should share Major Whitlock that's the nice thing to do." _

_I missed you__ I whispered in his mind, Where the Hell did that come from?_

_I still had my hood up as I walked across to the seat across from him, I sat down. I saw myself in his thoughts and he had NO clue as to who I was or why I was calling him Major. He felt the pull the same pull that I did, but he didn't know why. I wasn't a threat in his mind which is crazy because that Major takes everything as a threat. _

_I slowly lowered my hood and looked up at him straight in the eye. His jaw dropped and his thoughts were completely blank. _

"_I'd shut that before you catch a fly Major."_

_He was so handsome, even with the scars, they were beautiful on him. I don't remember him being this handsome when I was human._

_See something you like? __ I whispered in Jasper's mind. His eyes bugged out. I guess he didn't hear me earlier._

"_Bellzy is that really you?" he finally stammered out._

_Yeah Jasper it's really me!_

"_Did you…Umm never mind." he looked down at his sandwich. _

_She is so beautiful. And her eyes, I could drown in those eyes and not care. __Jasper_

_Never once did any of them ask about my eyes. _

"_We so need to surprise mom and pop! What do you think Bellzy?" Emmett said bouncing in his seat._

"_Sounds good what should we do?"_

_AN: okay this is a short chapter and im sorry but I think that Carlisle and Esme need their own chapter. Well Please Review they keep me going. Please give me any ideas on what you want to happen and ill see what I can do. First 10 reviews get a shout out and a surprise! Thanks and LOADZ LOVEZ 3 Twisted._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shout Outs for reviewing: traceybuie, me(), Kathy Hiester, mayejrmorris,TwilightAddict71484, Missy Farscape thanks ya'll for reviewing it pushes me onward this is the last chapter that I have written already so ideas in your reviews. Thanks Twisted!

Disclaimer: I own Jason and that's it.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Bella POV

"Let's see. Okay I'll call mom and tell here that we have a physics project due in two days from now nothing major. But our lab partner has to work tomorrow so we have to do it today. She will buy it. And Pop is at home today so we kill two birds with one stone." Emmett told us all.

"Okay I'll have to bring Jason he.." I started to explain but Jasper cut me off.

"Who is Jason?" he growled at me. Why was he growling? Is he crazy?

"My little brother if you must know! If you would shut up long enough for me to explain! God aggressive much!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry I don't know what has come over me." Jasper said bashfully as he hung his head.

Jasper what's your deal? B

I don't know Bells. I forgot to hunt last night for starters. J

To all 3

Guys think a bout your blood lust then touch my hand.B

They all gave me a quizzical look but did as they were told, I layed my hand palm side up on the table.

Jasper was the first to touch my hand, there was an electric shock, but I ignored it as Rose and Emmett touched me.

"It's gone!" Jasper looked at me in awe.

"Another one of my tricks."

The lunch bell rang soon after.

"Will you escort me Major Whitlock?" I asked as we stood to leave.

"Of course Ms. Swan." he held out his arm.

"It's McCarty now." I stated matter of factly.

He just looked at me and busted out laughing. I couldn't fight the urge to laugh with him. His laugh fit him perfectly. It was between a manly giggle and a chuckle. And it was down right sexy!

I felt the urge to hold his hand and he seemed to have the same urge because he reached for me at the same time I reached for him.

I wonder if she feels it too? This pull. I don't know what it is. And for some reason I just want to tell the world that she belongs to me and no one else. Jasper

I can hear you Jasper you are shouting. Bella

Sorry Bells,

It's okay jasper I feel it too. I cant describe it to you. I feel the same as you. Like there is a steel cable that is tugging me to you. I felt it the second I heard you laugh in your class this morning. And it just intensified when you touched my hand. I don't think I can fight it Jasper. Bella

So don't if you don't want to because I cant fight it either. Jasper

Can we keep this to ourselves, at least until I can talk to Jason about it. 

Why would this bother your brother? 

Well Jason is more like my …..son. I bearly whispered I didn't know how he was going to take it.

I see….well if that is what you want Darlin' then that is what will happen. Do you think that he will like me?

Jasper Im all he has and I know that he just wants me to be happy, but I honestly don't know how he is going to take it. 

I see… He sounded so rejected.

His thoughts were wondering what Jason would think about him.

Classes went by quickly I told Jason that we were going to the Cullen's and I so didn't get the response I was expecting.

I get grandparents! This is the best day ever! so not what I was thinking he would think.

How about an auntie and uncle and a dad? 

That's awesome….wait a dad? Please not Edward Please not Edward! It was like a montra in his head.

What about jasper? I asked hopeful.

He would be great! As long as he is good to you. Mom you are all I got I just want you to be happy! If he hurts you like Dickward I'll kill him no questions asked! I love you momma

I love you to Always have Always will!

I was so into my conversation with Jason that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Bella come on Darlin' time to go." Jasper said as he tugged me out the door.

I couldn't Help but want to kiss him when I looked at him. So I did just that. At first I got nothing but the shock wore off and he was kissing me back. We broke apart and he grabbed my hand and started walking to the lot. Ignoring the dirty looks we were getting. We made it to my truck and Jason was waiting.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you It's that simple" I saw his shield but Jasper didn't. And I wasn't going to stop him let him get his message across. It made feel loved I guess. He was my son and I loved him for trying.

Jasper shook his hand and instantly fell on his butt.

"What in the sam hell was that?" Jasper asked as he dusted himself off.

"A warning" Jason said as carefree as could be as he climbed in the back seat.

"Hell of a warning." Jasper groaned as he got in the passenger seat.

"I am going to park in my old spot Ya'll go in like you are aggravated that you had to bring your lab partner home. And she just had to bring her little brother and how your day just keeps getting better. I'll go into being the old me you all love. Klutz Queen, I'll have my hood up so she wont see me. Be loud so she doesn't notice that we are a few beating hearts short of human. Good?"

"Yep just keep talking at all times but make it convincing. You know don't ramble on Emmett." Rose replied.

This was going to be so fun.

I pulled on my hoodie and climbed into my baby and followed rose even if I knew right where I was going.

"Jasper when we get there act like you hate me and that you hated that you had to show me how to get there."

"Okay Darlin' not a problem." God his voice, sends shivers down my spine, make my long dead heart flutter.

Soon enough I was pulling into my parking spot at the Cullen's.

Be the annoying little brother I know you can be at least till we trick everybody.  B

Yes momma I'll keep my trap shut. Jason

He put his hood on with out having to be asked.

See you soon Darlin'  Jasper thought to me as he got out of my truck slamming the door softly.

"I cant believe that Ya'll made me ride with them. She is your lab partner why did I have to suffer." He yelled loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Oh shut it you big crybaby" Emmett yelled after him.

"Quit being a little Bitch Jazz. They can hear you." as she walked into the house and slammed the door.

"Jasper Nathan Whitlock Cullen I know you havent lost your manners!" Esme scolded.

I heard her walking to the front window. Emmett and Jasper were getting loud about a game that Jasper wanted to borrow and Emmett was being a baby about it. And rose was shouting about them both being little kids about the whole thing. I knew that it was all to cover for me a Jason.

I zipped my bag and looked at Jason and winked.

"Come on Jason I don't have all day!" I said as agitated as I could sound.

"Okay whatever!" he huffed and winked right back at me as he grabbed his bag.

"I'll be done soon enough and you can go play your stupid games." I could sound human if I tried.

Esme had reached the window and seen where I had parked. I stumbled out of my truck and I heard her gasp. The fight behind her pick up volume.

I "tripped" going up the stairs again. Carlisle had walked up behind her as I "tripped". It was the same stair that I was always falling on when I was human.

"She is just as clumsy as Bella was." Carlisle said.

I heard Esme sniffle. "I miss my baby." that made me smile.

I dropped my bag stalling as Esme ran into the kitchen right where I wanted her.

TO ROSE EM JAZZ AND JASON

Watch this!

"Mom I'm home!" I boomed.

"McCarty you don't live here you goof ass! Come on so we can get this crap done." Emmett yelled Esme was standing in the door way to the kitchen staring at me.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen I'm Izzy McCarty and this is my brother Jason." I waved at her as I walked to the living room.

Oh my she looks just like my Bella. Even her eyes it cant be though my baby is gone. It's just a….I can't think about her it hurts to much.

I heard her walking this way towrd the living room with Carlisle right on her heels.

She has Em's last name I wonder if they are related? C

If he only knew. Lol I vouldnt stop myself from giggling.

Guys we got to tell them its killing me! B

Our family picture with you in it is on the mantle play them a little please we wont get to get them like this again. Please,  E

"Okay…One of the questions is how many siblings do you have?" I said.

"I have three and Rose has one." Emmett said instantly claiming me as his sister by birth and not Rose's.

"That's them in the center picture." Rose said pointing to the mantle.

I got up and so did Em. I bumped into the table for good measure. The 'Rents had occupied the couch opposite me.

"This is me" he pointed to himself and pointed to everybody in turn. "This is Rose and Jasper. Mom and Pop and this is Edward and Alice, they are traveling abroad this year. And this is …" he stopped.

"ME!" I screamed Carlisle and Esme shot up so fast with their mouths hanging open.

I went over to them "Mom pop its really me Bellzy!"

"It's really you!" mom shouted as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes mom its really me." she let go of me and Carlisle came up and hugged me.

"We missed you Baby Girl." he stated simply how he felt.

"Mom Pop I would like you to meet my brother Jason." Esme was hugging him instantly. Carlisle was right behind her.

"Well I hope you guys are up for some company." Esme stated as she sat down again.

"Why do you say that?" Jasper asked from his seat next to me.

"Alice and her mate are coming as well as Edward and his this weekend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Legal: I own nothing but Jason!

On With the story!

BPOV

I'm not sure if I am ready to see Edward yet. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been since my family came back into my life. Come to think of it, it doesn't hurt to think of Edward at all anymore. Like he never existed.

As I lay here in my bed I know Alice is a whole other story. I was terrified to see Alice. Even if she did find her mate I was terrified to see her reaction to mine and Jasper's relationship. Even in this short amount of time I loved him. I had fallen in love with Jasper Nathan Whitlock Cullen!

He fit me like never Edward never had. I loved to read and so did he. I loved simple and laid back so did he. We would both would rather sit at home and be with our family or watch movies and cuddle up. OH yeah and there is the deal breaker called Beast! Jasper loves my Truck! Edward would say it is excessive and ghastly! (AN I love my truck which is what bella's is modeled after and if my hubby hated my truck it would be over! Not really but it would be a fight about it everyday! Im country and I love my truck!;p)

Emmett had a plan to trick Edward and Alice. We are going all going to hide except me. I was going to be sitting on the sofa wearing the same clothes he had left me in. I saved them for so reason. I was going to be shielding everyone so that they couldn't be heard. I can't wait to see the look on his face. But we had a while till that happened.

Jason and I had came home shortly after surprising Mom and Pop. Jasper was going to come over at about ten. Jason was into his games. I was laying on my bed waiting on Jasper who was a mile out from the sound of it. He was shouting that he wanted to talk in private in his thoughts.

"Hun I'm going to go for a walk with Jasper OK?"

"Okay Mom be careful." he never even looked up from the game he was playing.

I met Jasper on the back porch.

"We need to talk." was all he said as he grabbed my hand and we took off. I was trying not to listen to his thoughts but he was screaming a god awful Willie Nelson song. I stopped us suddenly.

"Think you could stop shouting. I just might get a head ache. I wont pry so don't worry." I smirked at him.

Then we took off again.

We stopped just out of hearing range.

"What do you want to talk about Jazz?" I was curious.

" Carlisle and Esme want you and Jason to move in and they want to Adopt Jason. I didn't say anything to them about Jason's real relationship with you so I am just relaying the message." he was very straight forward.

"Well that is not going to happen he already has a parent."

"Parents"

"That is what I said he already has a parent. Jasper your hearing is crap you know that." I chuckled at him.

"No my Darlin' your hearing is crap. I said he has TWO parents! That is if you and Jason will have me." he said quietly.

I was in shock my mouth wouldn't form words.

"Bella in the very short time that I was around him I have felt the emotions that he has for you and there is a pull there as well. It is protective toward him like I want to make sure he is happy and safe. He truly sees you as his mother. And I would be most honored to call him my son. I love his mother dearly and I have this feeling that I am going to marry her someday. And when I do I plan on adopting Jason if that is what you both want."

Did he just ask to marry me and adopt my son?

"That would be to big Hell yeah's" He said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to project. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'd love to be Jason's dad if that is what he wants. And as far as marring you. It is entirely up to you on the when and where. We could do something small now and do something big later if that is what you want."

"Jazz we're mates aren't we"

" I talked to Pop about it. It seems so. If that is what you want. I will not force anything onto you."

Jasper's phone rang. When he answered it Pop was on the other end.

"Jasper you and Bells and Jason need to get to the clearing. The Alpha wants to renew the treaty. Since Ed and Ali they will have to be removed since they joined the Guard and Bells and Jason will have to be added."

"Okay how long"

"An Hour"

"Okay"

He hung up and we took off for my house. Once we got in range I told Jason via mind link to meet me on the back porch with me another hoodie. I told him where we were going and he knew what I wanted. When we got to the house he was waiting.

Jason had my hoodie that I asked for. It was a hoodie Jake gave me when I was still slightly in zombie mode. I changed my hoodie right there on the porch in front of the guys.

Jake's hoodie always gave me a boost in the confidence department, it was like it was apart of the fabric.

I know Jake had most likely pasted on but I missed him something awful when I thought about the wolves and him. So the shirt was just what I needed for this meeting.

We were at the Cullen's in a matter of minutes.

"It's going to take us a half hour to reach the clearing. Bella did you make a decision?"

"Yes and I am afraid that you cant adopt Jason."

"Why Bella" Carlisle asked puzzled.

"Because he already has Parents" I answered as plainly as I could.

"Parents?" Jason asked "As in two?"

"Yes Hun two" I answered him beaming.

Everybody was shocked apart from me and Jasper.

"Em Close your mouth." It was hanging open in his shock he never even realized it was open. "Jason is like my son. He has been since day one. He never had a family before I changed him. So I am his mom. And Jasper wants to be his dad. So that makes you two." I pointed at Rose and Em.

"Uncle Emmy and Auntie Rose." I figured Em would be the one bouncing up and down but nope Rose was.

"I'm an Auntie I'm an Auntie!" Rose shouted.

"Bella does that mean that I'm a ….." Mom couldn't finish her sentence.

"Grandma!" Jason shouted at the top of his lungs as he through himself in her arms. Esme was silently sobbing as she held onto Jason.

"I know you all want to hear the whole story but I think that we should be heading to the clearing." I stated.

We were all out the door in a flash.

Carlisle was singing a awful song very loudly. I tuned him out. Jason was all excited about his new family as was Esme, she was beaming. Everybody else was hiding something I couldn't put my finger on it. I know it is big whatever it is. I tuned them out and listened to the forest while we zoomed by.

(AN I was going to stop here but I am going to reward you guys. So I am hoping I have a bunch of reviews in my inbox soon. P&T)

We were almost to the clearing I could smell the wolves, but couldn't see them They were most likely in the tree line like we were. I put my hood up out of habit.

Jasper went to pull my hood down but I gave him a look that told him not to. I was still unsure of myself and my feelings my grief was almost crippling. I had never been this close to the wolves since before I was changed. Jason put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in tight to his side. I put my arm around his waist and squeezed him to me tightly it was more for my comfort than his.

"It's time" Pop said and we all started to move forward. Jason was on my right side next to Esme. Jasper was to my left but in front of me. Em was in front of Rose and Pop was in front of Mom. Us girls and Jason in behind them. Jason had his shield around us girls and himself. I kept my head down not wanting to look at the wolves, I had shut down my mind reading powers. I just didn't want to see the wolves or hear them either.

We stopped in the middle of the clearing. The smell of the wolves was strong but it never bothered me at all. They smelled like the forest with other things that I just couldn't tell who smelled like what. They just smelled like the pack. It was kinda soothing in a strange way. But my grief just got worse as I thought about my Jake.

The wind picked up as I felt someone phase, the Alpha I'm guessing. Then it hit me like a ton of brick. I collapsed right where I stood or I would have if Jason wasn't holding me up. My mind went into over drive. Fresh rain, vanilla and ….. Engine oil? I looked up from behind my hair and gasped.

I shoved off my hood and moved my hair out of my face and came face to face with the one person I craved to see again. My Jake was standing before me smiling. Beaming at me really.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to come give your best friend a hug? After a hundred years I think I am over due for one!" Yep that was my Jake. He took a step forward into no man's land and opened his arms wide. I let go of Jason and launched myself at my best friend.

"I see you missed me!" he said laughing as we stood up off the ground. I never let him go.

"Oh my god like you wouldn't believe." I answered as I still clung to him. I felt whole again. I had my mate my family and my Jake back all in one day.

"Bells we are going to let you two catch up we'll see you at the house later. I'll make sure that our son gets to school on time if you are not back." Jasper said.

I love you see you at Pops house. jz

"okay" I love you too babe. B

Jake turned to the pack three of the wolves were whimpering.

"Bells there are a few people that want to see you. If that is okay?" Jake said.

" I have a feeling that I want to see them too!"

"Everybody else can leave and go home these three have patrol next anyway."

I turned around and felt the three wolves phase back human.

"Okay now turn around"

There stood Embry, Quil, and Seth. They had all stepped into no man's land. I launched myself at them much like I had done Jake. The two older boys had become my best friends before Vicky had got to me. Seth was my little brother that I never had. Mini Jake as I called him, held me the longest.

"I missed you guys so much." I said when I finally was released from Seth's death grip.

"We missed you too Bells." They said all at once which caused me to laugh.

"So tell me everything that I missed." I told them all as I sat down Jake sat to my left, Seth on my right, both were holding one of my hands. Embry and Quil sat in front of me our knees touching. If someone was to see us it looked like we were in some kind of huddle. They were all touching me in some way.

"I see you kept my hoodie. I went crazy looking for it after the services for Charlie when we cleaned out the house." Jake said.

"Yeah it was what I was wearing when Vicky got me."

It was a black hoodie with white writing on the front that said "Once you go BLACK you never go back" the back had Jake's last name and football number from his freshman year. He only got to play that one season because he phased that next year. It didn't fit him afterwards. He had given it to me the day I jumped off the cliffs and almost drown it was the only thing that remotely fit me that he had.

"Well tell me what all happened after I left."

AN: well there you go! Hoped that you liked it. Please review even if you don't have an account please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen. I have a BIG surprise coming up. Thanks again for reading and please please please for my starving inbox leave me a review that are GREATLY loved! Loadz Lovez Twisted!

OH and for reference here are all the names for thoughts how I am going to put them from now on to make it a little easier.

Bella = b

Jasper= jz

Jason=jsn

Emmy=em

Rose= r

Carlilse=c

Esme=es

Jake=jk

Edward = ed

Alice=ali

Alec=ac

Jane= jn

Okay that is about it hope I have lots of things in my inbox! Thanks Twisted


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am just playing in Steph's sandbox!

On with the story. I hope that you guys like it.

JAKE'S POV (I know shocker!)

I was sitting at my cottage that was settled deep into the forest. I was watching my twins practice their skills. Both had skills that didn't even pertain to the times now. But we lived simply so they did get used. The kids, it's hard to believe that I even had kids. I met their mother on the rez in the convenient store. Destiny was having car trouble and was trying to find someone to help her from her rez.

Flashback

I walked into the convenient store to get a soda and leaning on the counter was a very distressed looking beauty.

"Danni come on I really need your help can you please tell John to come get me I am stranded! What part of STRANDED do you not understand" She was talking to someone despair was all over her face.

"UM I can help you if you like. I work at the garage done the street." I told her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Never mind Madam Good for nothing I found some one to help me out…Yeah Bye" she hung up the phone.

"Thanks so much I really need to retire the dang truck its falling to pieces. Hell it was when I bought it. I was headed to the guys house that I bought it from. He said that if I had problems his son could look at it for me. But it seems to have killed over two blocks from there." she rambled on.

"Where's it at?"

"Oh the truck is down the road." she took off toward Forks.

"Well I'm Jacob. I live here on the rez. Been here my entire life. What about you?" I know I was being forward but it was like word vomit just spewing out.

"Oh I'm Destiny. I live on the Makah Rez. I went to school with Emily Young, you may know her she lives with a dang I forget his name. any way I was going to visit her while that guys son looked at my truck if he was able."

"How far did you have to walk?"

"Oh it's just around that bend." she answered me.

When we got around the bend their was her truck and it must have been Fate messing with me. It was My Girl's truck. My Bella's Truck. I was a little in shock to be honest.

"Yeah I know it is a dino but I really hope that you can help me get to the Black's …. yeah that was his name. I really hope that his son can fix it"

"Well Madam you must have Fate on your side because it just so happens that I am Jacob Black and my dad is the on that sold you the truck."

"OMG Thank you Fate! That means you know what you are doing. And can help me out. I was hoping to make it last till next week. I am going to get a new car well newer anyway. I probably be stuck with Dino. I may take it to the scrap yard. Who knows."

"Pop the hood." I knew what was wrong with it the minute I seen the motor she over heated it. All it needed was some water. In the radiator.

"Well I can fix it I just have to have somebody bring me what you need."

I pulled out my cell and called Sam.

"Sam it's Jacob. Can you bring me a few gallons of water? " I asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"This girl that bought the truck broke down headed to my house so I could look at it. Dad told her to bring it to me if she was having issues. Well I ran into her at the store. Any way we are at the first bend past the store headed to Forks."

"Yeah no problem. Emily said that she was going to have company today. I'll be there soon."

I walked around to the passenger side of the truck.

"Well I can fix it to get it to my house. Then I'll see what else is wrong with it there." I told her as I climbed in.

"Well that's a relief. Dino needs to make it one more week and then it can die on me."

"If you don't mind me asking how much are you short on what you need for your new car?"

"OH I don't mind 500. That will give me 3000 for my down payment I could get something now but not what I want."

I pulled out my wallet I had just gotten paid by both the council and the garage. So I knew that I had enough.

"I'll make you a deal sell me back the truck for 600 today. That gives you cab money to the car lot that your buying from plus the rest that you need." I said as I dug in my wallet pulling out 600 dollars.

"Why would you want this hunk of junk back?" she asked. It was a fair question, one that didn't have a sane answer.

"It was my mom's truck then my best friends before she was killed. Dad sold it because I couldn't stand looking at it my grief was very great. But know not so much. Plus I already finished my last project and I have a ton of parts for this old bucket already from when my friend drove it."

"Well if you really want it ill take 500 and not a penny more."

End Flashback

That is how it all got started. We dated for about a month before she got pregnant. It was not something that either of us saw coming. We had been together only one time. I wore a condom and she was on the pill. So when the condom broke we didn't think anything of it. Until a couple months later. She came to me in tears with a suitcase in her hand. Her parents kicked her out when her mom found the test in the bathroom trash. Her and family never really got along nor her sisters. She was alone. Of course she moved in and I went to every appointment and sonogram. Everything was routine for twins, well as routine as could be. She had decided to go shopping at the spur of the moment. She was very compulsive like that. She was on her way back home when her car slid off the road and smashed into a tree on the driver side.

Flash Back to day of the wreck.

I was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang. I raced to get it. Something felt wrong. I answered the phone Paul looked at me funny.

"Hello Black residence. This is Jacob."

"Hello my name is Nicole I am from the hospital. I have you as the emergency contact for a Destiny Greene. She was brought into the emergency room about a minute ago. Could you please come as soon as possible." I dropped the phone and raced upstairs to grab a shirt and my shoes. Paul was out the back door before I could get up the stairs.

I heard a howl as I pulled my shirt over my head as I slipped on my Nike Shocks and bounded out the door. Paul met me in the truck.

"Seth was on I let him know what was going on he is going to let everybody else know your dad was with Sue so they should be on the way soon." Paul told me.

Destiny was due to go in for a c-section next week. I had told her to stay home why didn't she just stay home. When we reached the hospital. I made a mad dash for the ER.

"I was called I am here to see Destiny Greene. I am Jacob Black the Father of the babies she is carrying." I was trying to be as calm as I could but dread was settling in my heart.

"Yes sir Let me see what is going on." She picked up the phone and started calling who ever she needed to speak with. About that time Embry and Quil came barging in. Thank the lord they had shirts on.

"Jacob what is going on are the peanuts okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah are our Peanuts okay?" Quil asked.

They had taken to calling the babies the Peanuts because the first sonagram they looked like peanuts on the print out we showed the pack.

"I don't know guys I really don't know" I answered.

"Mr. Black?" a doctor called from the doors next to the ER.

We all walked toward her. "Are they okay?" I asked.

"They babies are in the NICU. The neonatal intensive care unit. The doctors up their can tell you more about that. But is very weak and it doesn't look good you can go in and see her if you like. I can tell you she is very very stubborn she refused anything until she signed the birth certificates' for the babies and was very intent on making sure that the paperwork had your name on it for the children. So that is all taken care of since you aren't married there is a few things that you need to sign in her presence but other than that the kids are taken care of paperwork wise. So if you would follow me."

We all made to follow her but she stopped us.

"Just one other person please." I turned to see who all was there and of course all the council the pack and imprints were there.

"Dad?"

"Yeah come on son." he answered. He had come to love Des as a daughter.

We made our way back with the doctor to the back where Des was.

"I am going to worn you now she looks very bad so please be prepared." the doctor stated as we reached the room.

She wasn't lying either, Des looked bad.

"Hey Des, me and Dad are here babe." I told her as I took her hand dad took my other one and held it tightly.

"Jacob the babies we have one of each." she whispered.

"And what would you like to name them babe?" she had kept the names to herself she said that it was a surprise. I let her keep it to herself.

"AnnaBella Sarah Black and Billy Charles Black." she whispered I was taken aback. "Anna after me Bella after your friend that you lost and Sarah after your mother. Billy after your dad and Charles after Bella's dad you said that he was like a second father to you, so I wanted to honor his memory as well as your mom and Bella." I was truly touched I had never said much about Bells I still missed her terribly. I know that Des saw the pain I tried to hide when Bells was brought up. I also know that dad told all kids of stories about Charlie and Himself all the time.

"I love you Jacob Black and Our Peanuts make sure they know that." she bearly whispered. And with that she was gone. I fell to the floor my head in my dad's lap and broke down. I had lost both the girls I loved with in 3 years of each other. I heard the door open but made no move to get up. I just sat there and cried while my dad stroked my hair trying his best to comfort me.

"She signed a DNR and is a registered organ donor. Since she was of age and is unmarried we have to legally take her into OR. There is someone that is a match on the list." After that I tuned out and shut down. I felt two sets of strong arms pick me up to my feet and help me in to the private waiting room.

I felt a soft hand stroke my cheek.

"Jacob Ephraim Black you best listen to me and listen good!" it was Sue.

I looked up at her through my tears.

"Honey I know it hurts I been where you are but you have those Peanuts to think about and they need their daddy now. I know that this is harsh but honey you got to man up and tend to their needs right now. Okay" that was Sue straight to the point when you needed her to be.

"Come on Bro let's go meet the newest members of the pack." Embry pulled on my arm. It was in that moment that I knew that I had to be strong and be there for my kids. They needed me right now I would deal with my grief later. I stood up and stood tall and set myself for the task at hand. I grabbed the back of dad's wheelchair and pushed it to the door.

"Sue which way to the NICU" I asked she had worked her for forever so I knew she would get us there quickly.

"Dad not a word about names just yet I want to wait till we get them home."

"Sure son."

Soon we were at the NICU. Sue picked up the phone that was on the wall and dialed the extension.

"We are here for the Black Twins."

Down the hall not a second later a doctor came out.

"Sue nice to see you again." the Doctor said as she shook Sue's hand.

"Which one is Dad?" he asked.

"Me" I stepped from behind dad to his side and shook the doctors hand.

"Jacob I am Dr. Taylor."

"I want to keep the names secret if you don't mind."

"Okay that is fine. Your twins are perfectly fine. They both way in at 5 lbs. 11.5 Oz. how that happened is beyond me. Its fine just almost never happens that both are the same weight. Their lungs look good they are both breathing okay. And with what was happening down stairs we went a head and gave them both some formula they were upset because they were hungry. I would like to keep them for a few days. Same as any other baby that's born here. Just to make sure that they are ready to go home. That they don't have any complications. But you can go in and see them if you like. Grandpa I presume?" He gestured to dad.

"Yep Grandpa." He answered.

"And that is Grandma." I pointed to Sue, Dad and her were very close and Sue stayed with us as much as she did her own house. She already knew she was going to be grandma.

"Well you three can come back if you want."

"Hey where can us Uncles stand to see our Peanuts?" Quil asked.

All the guys were shaking their heads "And Aunts." Leah said as she elbowed Quil.

"Oh last window on the hall just follow me."

We all followed Dr. Taylor and they pack stopped at the window while Sue, Dad and I went inside. He showed us how to scrub in and they gown we had to wear while in the NICU.

"This is Sheila she is the twins nurse she know everything that you need to know I have to make my rounds. I'll stop by before I leave." and He took off down to the other end of the nursery unit.

"Okay Dad Grandparents, we are going to be moving them to the regular nursery in the morning if we don't have any problems tonite. There is one thing that I should worn you about." "Okay" I answered.

"They Hate I repeat HATE being apart. Well unless they are eating and they like to eat."

Sue and dad chuckled. Sheila looked at them with a questioning face.

"See the horde through the window. that's the uncles and aunt they and dad like to eat and I mean Eat! If they are all over I cook for twenty and there are NEVER any leftovers."

"Well that explains why they eat twice what we normally feed. We fed them what we normally start with and they started to scream bloody murder. So we tried giving them some more and we haven't heard a peep out of them."

"Here you are Dad. Your Babies. Both are healthy would you like to hold them?"

"Yes Please" I answered never taking my eyes off my babies. They were perfect.

End FlashBack

My phone startled me from my thoughts. It was Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Doc."

"Jacob how nice to talk to you . I was just letting you know that we moved back last week and have gotten settled and I was wanting to let you know. We have two new additions to the family and two no longer live with us. They have joined the Guard having found their soul mates there. I know that we are going to have to change the treaty."

"Yes we are I will have to get the council to write up a new one. Are the two new ones the ones living away from the mansion?"

"Yes they are. What will you need to draw up a new treaty?"

"Just their names who will be added and who is being taken off."

"Jacob are you sitting?" That was a weird question but he is a vamp they are all weird.

"Yeah Why?"

"Edward and Alice are to be removed. And Jason and Isabella Swan are to be added."

"Doc what do you mean Isabella Swan?" My heart was racing.

"It seems that Our Bella was changed by Victoria. And she fled Forks. She changed a young man that had been mauled 20 years after she was changed."

"And you are just now telling me you found her?" I was shaking trying to hold back my anger.

"Jacob she just left the house not even two hours ago. They kids brought her home from school and surprised us we like you thought she was gone we had no idea."

"Oh my God Doc you cant say anything to her about me. I want it to be a surprise. God I miss her."

"I know Jacob. That is why I am calling you. When do you want to meet? A couple of hours gives me time to worn everyone what is going on."

"Okay see you then" He hung up the phone.

I looked at my kids. I felt whole again knowing that I would get to see my Bella again.

AnnaBella was practicing with her Bow not that she needed to and Billy was throwing hand Axes with precision.

AnnaBella had been shooting since she was 5. She could shoot any kind of bow that she wanted but the more primitive the bow the better shot she was. It drove her crazy at times but she was a warrior goddess when it came to her longbow. Dad had made her longbow before he pasted she was 16 when he gave it to her. She was a master archer that would put Robin Hood to shame. Billy was our lumber jack. If it looked like and Ax he could throw it. Dad had made him a pair of hand Axes along with a regular Ax and a harness to carry them on his person. They were his battle gear. Both of them could phase into wolf form. But they chose not to most of the time. Before Dad had gotten really ill he had found a way to make Billy's Axes and AnnaBella's arrows work on vampires. He taught them both how to make their weapons and they learned well.

"Kids we need to call a meeting. Billy Go signal they guys. AnnaBella put ya'll's thing away."

"Yes Sir." and Billy handed AnnaBella his axes and headed to the forest. She headed inside.

I went inside and waited. I knew 3 wolves that were going to be VERY happy.

About ten minutes later the pack was piled into the living room. Imprints and wolves. All the younger kids where it the Game Room.

"Well I got a call from the Cullen's they are back with two new members. And Two that have joined the Guard. So the council is writing up a new treaty taking the ones that left off and adding the new ones. Now we will all be going except the Peanuts who are going to stay and watch out for the imprints and the kids. Girls if you don't mind cooking something and staying here since we will all be out that would be awesome."

"Not a problem Jacob." Emily answered.

"Jacob can you tell us about the new vamps?" Sam asked.

"Well most of you know one of them. And the other is one that she changed." I answered being cryptic on purpose.

"She as in a Girl vamp?" Seth picked that up quick.

"Yes and it is Bells." Paul jumped up shaking.

"Paul sit down the Cullens didn't change her Victoria did." He sat down in a huff. I told them Everything that I knew about Bella.

To say that Em, Quil and Seth couldn't sit still was a understatement. But I was just as excited if not more so about seeing my Bells again.

Well kiddies that's that PLEASE let me know what you think it is 4 in the morning here and I have a bear snoring next to me so if its crap I blame the bear aka The Hubby! Loadz Lovez Twisted!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay today was a not so good day so I hope this chapter doesn't suck just let me know what you think.!

Alice: Twisted everything will be just fine!

Twisted: oh really Alice I don't see how it could get any better.

Edward: honestly Twisted you don't know why the day is going to get better?

Twisted: no Edward…..OH Wait now I know….

Alice: It took you long enough.

Jane: Can we get a move on I don't have ALL DAY!

Twisted : SHUT UP JANE OR I WILL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR! Sorry dear readers On with the Story.

Chapter 7

BPOV

I was sitting in the clearing with my favorite wolves talking about what all had happened after I left.

"Well we are all still not imprinted but one of us is a proud Daddy." Quil said with a smirk.

"Yeah of twins at that. Lovely little peanuts." Embry said.

"Well I can tell that they don't belong to either of you two and I just don't see my Sethie as on either so that leaves Jake." The pride was very clear on his face. He was trying not to give anything away but I could see it.

"Well it is a long story and not a happy one. Well apart from the kids." Jake said looking at the ground.

He launched into his story but he was leaving something out I just couldn't put my finger on it. I listened while he told me of the twins births.

"Do you want to know their names.?"

"That is a really dumb question Jake."

"Okay well Destiny came up with them all on her own I had NOTHING to do with it." he told me.

"We can vouch for that we were all shocked that he didn't know about it we had been in his head at the time he was clueless to it till Des told him." Seth said matter of factly.

"Okay I believe you. So tell me." I said.

"Well My son's name is Billy Charles Black. Des knew how much that your dad meant to me. He was like a Second father to me. Her reasoning was that Billy was my father first so he got the first name and Charlie got the middle name." I was shocked but I couldn't stop the small sob that escaped me. "And my daughter's Name is AnnaBella Sarah Black. Anna was Destiny's Middle name. Bella was after you. She saw how much it hurt me that you were gone and the pain that I just couldn't help but have cross my face every time you were brought up. She was never jealous of the fact that you still held a big piece of my heart. She understood that you were my best friend. And Sarah is after my mom."

To say I was stunned was an major understatement. His girlfriend had named her children after me and my father. She could have been upset that Jake still loved me but she was okay that he still loved me.

"I wish I could have met Destiny she sounds like I could have been great friends with her. Jake do you think that I could meet the kids. If that is okay with you. I missed you so much I want to be best friends again if we can even if we are mortal enemies."

"Bells are you kidding me you have always been my best friend I would love for the kids to meet their Aunt Bella. Plus I have a surprise for you." He answered giving me my Jacob smile.

"Okay how about later today after school?" I asked.

"How about right Now." He said getting up we all followed suit.

"Let me call Jasper and let him know what is going on then I guess that would be fine." I pulled out my phone.

"Hello Darlin' what can I do for you?"

"I am going to Jake's to meet his twins and see some kind of surprise. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay Jason is getting a little upset he is very worried about you. Would it be okay if he met you at the clearing and went with you. Not that I don't trust Jake but it would make me very happy knowing that you are not on the Rez alone. I know that it would calm Our son down if he was with you."

I turned and looked at Jake and he just nodded in reply to my unasked question.

"Yeah Hun that would be fine ill see him in half an hour. Make sure his is decent I don't want him looking like a hobo."

"Yes dear ill see you at home when you are done I believe that we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes dear we do" I answered barely stifling a laugh. He wanted to jump on planning the wedding so that we could get married very quickly. I was thinking Christmas break. But I wasn't going to tell him that. Everything depended on how the visit with Alice and Edward went. I hung up the phone and turned to Jake.

"You have a son Bells?" Quil asked.

"Yeah do you want to hear how I came to be a mom?" I asked I was proud of Jason and what he had been through.

"Sure do we have time?" Seth answered.

I told them about Jason's life before I found him, then the mauling and his change. I told them how Jason gave me purpose and how much I loved him and was proud of how he was so polite and caring and honest and fun loving. Soon I heard Jason, his footfalls and his thoughts. He was already filling out of place with all the couples around. Meeting the guys would be great for him they were all single and if nothing had changed they all loved video games.

"Mom are you having a good time?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeppers meet THE guys. The ones that I told you about." I said turning us to the guys.

"Okay your Quil, the pervert, Seth, The little brother, Embry, the video game freak, and you most be Jacob the sun best friend of all time and the one that hates Edward as much as me!" Jason said.

"You cant read minds can you?" Quil looked petrified.

"Nope but mom has a photo album with you all in it and has told me ALL about you guys. She really did miss you. Has a picture of the 6 of you on her night stand. Wait aren't we missing somebody?" I was hoping that he didn't notice that Paul was missing. But of course my ever observant son did in fact notice.

"Yeah Paul the Grouch. Went home. He is still mad at Bells for leaving him." Jake said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I knew paul would be mad at me we had become close I helped him around the house once a week doing laundry and stuff like that I cooked him a weeks worth of food and we talked a lot about just about everything. We were secret friends I guess you could say. It is weird in a way I was the only one that really gave Paul crap about being a grouch.

"Okay well lets go Boys you have patrol. Make the perimeter then swing by the house if you want to." they stripped right in front of me and Jason and phased then took off toward the woods.

"Well that is freaking awesome Mom you didn't say that it was that cool!" Jason said amazed.

"Okay well I am going to phase and run follow me when we get close I am going to phase back and warn the kids that you are okay to be there. I would hate for you to get Axed or shot."

""Axed or shot? Jake why would that hurt us?" I asked

"I'll explain when we get there." he answered me as he pulled his shorts off.

We were soon flying through the forest. But I knew that it wasn't in the direction of Billy's old house but I didn't question it. About ten minutes later we were stopping I could see a little two story house in a small clearing. Jake phased back human.

Jake pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. It rang twice you could hear a phone ringing in the house in front of us.

"Hey dad" I heard a scruff voice on the other end. I was guessing that Little Billy. Calling him Billy didn't feel right to me I had mourned for the man that I always thought of as a second father.

"Hey Peanut tell your sister to get off the roof that the vamps are with me." I looked up at the roof and sure enough there was a young women I was guessing was AnnaBella. She was dressed in what looked like the replica of Russell Crowe's costume in the 2010 version of Robin Hood, down to the bow. I hadn't even noticed her when we stopped and I did a sweep of the house. I heard Little Billy shout.

"AnnaBella Dad said get off the roof the vamps are with him." She unnotched her arrow and stuck it back in her quiver, yeah I think that is what you call it. Then she disappeared like she was never there on the roof I never heard a sound from her, not even I heart beat. Odd.

"Let's go meet the kids." Jake said leading the way.

We soon reached the porch. On the porch was two of the most lovely kids I had ever seen. Little Billy looked just like his dad. A little wider than Jake but his features where the same but you could see a lot of Big Billy in Little Billy he had that twinkle in his eye it brought a smile to my face.

Out of no where I heard Jason gasp. I turned to look at him, but he was staring at AnnaBella and she at him.

"Oh my lord you have to be freaking kidding me of all people!" Jake was laughing for some reason but I was lost at to what he was talking about.

"Jake what is going on?" I asked I was starting to get worried about my son.

"I'll explain later Bells." He answered as he straightened up.

"Bells? As in Bella? Bella Swan?" AnnaBella had finally turned way from Jason and looked at me.

"Yeppers that's me." I had barely gotten the last word past my lips when she launched herself into my arms. To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

"I have always wanted to meet you! My mom named me after you and dad told me all about you when I was growing up I asked him who Bella was since he told me I was named after his 3 favorite women. I knew Anna was my mom and Sarah was Grandma but I didn't know anything about you."

"AnnaBella you are rambling again." Billy told his sister she just took hold of his hand.

"Okay kids lets get to the introductions then Aunt Bella has to see her surprise. I know that someone has missed her very much." Jake told his kids.

" OK this is AnnaBella and I wouldn't call her anything but that she gets upset about it." Jake said

"My mom named me AnnaBella for a reason not just Anna…. But you can call me Peanut if you want when Billy isn't around it gets confusing if he is cause that is both our nicknames thanks to Uncle Quil!"

"As I was saying. This is Billy Jr. you can call him anything he isn't really picky."

"Just don't call me late for Dinner." Billy Jr. said laughing.

"I remember someone saying that to me a long time ago." I couldn't help but think about Paul I missed him.

"Anyway Kids this is your Aunt Bella and her "Son" Jason. Kids why don't you guys show Jason the Game Room. AnnaBella go change out of your gear and I want modest young lady." Jake said to the kids as he took my hand and lead me off the porch.

"Mom" Jason called.

"Yeah?"

"Is it up?" he asked a little worried. They don't smell bad to me at all I don't want to lose it. Js\

"Yeah it always is Hun." I told him as I walked off with Jake.

They disappeared into the house as we made our way around the side of the house.

"So where are we going Jake?" I hope it's Paul I really did want to talk to him.

"Oh just on of my favorite places in the whole world." He answered as we made it to the back of the house.

"The garage?" I guessed.

"Yep you know I had it moved from the old house to out here. I just couldn't let it go. It held to many memories of you, and all the times that we spent together. Of course I am not the only one that likes to spend time here. There is someone that Never leaves this place." He was being very cryptic. I was starting to wonder what was in the damn garage.

"Okay Bells close your eyes." I did as I was asked I felt one of his huge hands cover my eyes so I couldn't peak. Have I mentioned how much I hate surprises, If I haven't, With a very fiery passion. We were standing I front of the Garage. I heard him slide the door open and he pulled me toward the light switch. I heard him flip on the light. But what I saw was not what I expected.

Okay dear readers I am not ready to stop writing just yet but I am going to continue on to the next chapter so I hate to leave you hanging with a cliffy but I just can't make it work out if I don't this chapter will be 20 pages long to get it all to work out if I don't stop. So let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul: Twisted do I really have to be such an arse all the time I really have a sweet side.

Twisted: I will see what I can do when your time comes but I am not making you any promises.

Emmett: Hurry Twisted it is almost Friday!

Twisted: I am getting there Em CHILL OUT!

Sorry dear readers my lovely Characters are growing impatient. On with the story.

Chapter 8

I wasn't expecting to see what was in front of me. Oh how I missed this one thing my dear sweet Dino. I thought He was long gone. (Yes her old truck what can I say I have a thing for the damn truck well trucks in general)

"Well what do you think Bells he looks different but I just couldn't part with him after I got him back." Jake told me as I walked over to the truck that had been my faithful ride while I was in Forks the first go around.

"What do you mean? Did you sell it at some point I was sure He would have got left to you and your dad after all you guys got everything. That is what dad wanted. It was me then you and Big Billy. We were it."

"Bells Dad sold the truck because it was hurting him for it to sit in the driveway and it was a constant reminder to me that you were gone it was killing me to keep it at the time. Dad sold it to Destiny with the promise that if it started to have issues that I could fix it. It is the ride that I bought back from Des the day I met her."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks it was like God was making sure that Jacob had those kids that he had my truck when he was ready to keep it. Like this moment was always meant to happen. I really didn't know what to say.

"Can I drive it?" I asked Jake's face broke into one of _my _smiles.

"Sure but we need to go have a talk with the kids first I have to explain something to you and Jason that is important." with that he took my hand and drug me toward the house.

The kids were in the living room flipping through the TV guide.

"Okay kiddos gather round and turn off the TV." Jake said as he sat down on the couch. AnnaBella and Jason were on the loveseat and Billy Jr. was sitting in the recliner.

"Okay Bella you know our legends right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah but Jason doesn't I can show him if you want so you don't have to do it I can show him faster than you can tell him." I answered.

"Show him?" Billy Jr. asked.

"Yeah I have a few extra powers if you haven't noticed neither my or Jason's eyes changed when we went through the Change. I think Jason's didn't because mine didn't and I changed him. I can also shield mentally and I have no bloodlust I and I can project that out to a vampire once I touch them up to five miles. I can also read minds and project thoughts mine or someone else's to another person. It's kinda like when you place a three way call. I can hear Jason's thoughts and he can hear mine if I project to him but I can also make it to where you guys could hear the conversion and take place in it as well I can do up to four people at a time so far that is all I have tried to do. I could do more but never had the chance so I don't know." I answered as honestly as I could. "Yeah Bells go a head." Jake answered. I started to show Jason the bonfire where I hear all the legends the first time. Billy Sr. at the head of the circle I let out a small sob as I flashed through everything from The Third Wife to Imprinting that Jake and I had talked about once. That is when it hit me.

Jake did AnnaBella imprint on Jason?  B

I must have startled Jake he jumped up out of his seat on the couch next to me.

"Dad are you okay?" Billy Jr. asked looking at his dad like he had grown another head.

"Yes Okay now that you know the stories of my people there is something that AnnaBella needs to tell you about. AnnaBella?" Jake nodded to his daughter.

"Jason I imprinted on you. You are my soul mate if you will have me you have a choice. I know I probably smell hideous to you but maybe we can move past it or at least work around it." she looked at Jason like he held her fate in his hands. I knew that look on his face, the look of thoughtfulness and caring. I knew that his scent didn't bother anyone in the room I had checked everyone's thoughts when AnnaBella was telling Jason that she had imprinted. None of their scents bothered me at all.

"AnnaBella your scent is the most amazing scent I have ever had the pleasure of filling my lungs with I have no issues with being your soul mate." She through her arms around him and hugged him.

"Okay as much as I hate to break this up we have school tomorrow and I have things to talk to Jasper about. So lets go." I stood up from the couch it was now Four a.m. Friday morning so I did in fact have a lot to do in the morning and tomorrow afternoon was just going to be loads of fun. NOT!

Jake followed me to the door and took a set of keys of the key rack and handed them to me.

"Bells you are welcome anytime you like come as you please but please have Jason call first they may have imprinted but I still want my home to be respected not that I would get any less from your son. Oh and you need to go talk to Paul soon he really did miss you and has somethings that he needs to talk to you about. Oh and he imprinted on my sister Rachel so she knows all about you and Paul's past so you don't have to worry about her being jealous or anything." Jake told me. "Oh and make sure Carlisle knows that Dickward and Alice and their mates know that they are not welcome on our land or in Forks."

"Sure Jake I may go talk to Paul Saturday since I have plans to fuck with good ole Eddie's mind tonite." I gave Jake a hug and headed out the door Jason on my heels. I went to the garage and got into my dino. I cranked him up and he sounded almost the same just a lot smoother.

"Mom he gave you a truck?" Jason asked he was confused.

"No more like returned it to the rightful owner. It was my truck when I lived here last he just fixed it for me." I was already pulling out of the garage and into the driveway. The ride home was quiet Jason was thinking about AnnaBella and a test that he had in the morning.

Soon I was pulling my truck into the driveway at the Cullen's house. My Jasper was out the door and opening the truck door before I was even pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I missed you Darlin' did you enjoy your visit?" He asked while wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes I did I am going home soon to shower and get ready for school. We have a test Major or did you forget." I said as I pulled away from him.

"I haven't forgotten Darlin' Let's go say goodbye to our parents and ill grab some clothes then we can go home sound good?" He said while we went in the house.

"Yeah"

"Bella's Your truck is just going to add to tonight he is going to be freaking out before he ever makes it in the house. I can't believe Black kept the piece of crap." Emmett said as he came bounding down the stairs.

"Yeah I guess your right Bubba. Well we are going to go to my house and get ready for school." I said as Jasper walked up the stairs.

"Pops Jake said to make sure you tell Edward and Alice that they and their mates are not welcome in La Push or Forks. Jason don't you have news to share with your Grandparents and Uncle Em and Auntie Rose?" I knew he was wanting to say something he just didn't know if it was a secret or not.

"What is it dear?" Esme was worried.

"I found my soul mate and she imprinted on me." Jason said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh honey that is great." Esme said as she hugged her grandson.

"Darlin' you ready to go?" Jasper asked as he took my hand.

"Yeah" I answered heading for the door. I was ready to spend sometime with my mate.

"Jason drive Beast home me and Jasper will take Dino. And meet you at the house." I tossed him the keys to my dodge. "Don't wreck it!"

"Mom that was one time geez it was 50 years ago!" Jason whined. He wrecked my mustang 50 years ago right after I bought it. I was still mad but he needed to be careful with my truck it was a pain trying to find the parts for it.

Once we got home I parked Dino in the garage and made my way up stairs to shower. Jasper was right on my heels. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my clothes for in the morning. A western style button up it was pink and teal striped in a plaid pattern with pearl snaps, a pair of hip hugging jeans that I have to say would be may favorite pair in a light wash with holes in the knee and along the side, every girl has a pair of jeans that make her feel like a goddess, the ones that hug you just the way you want. Jasper followed me to the bathroom.

"I don't think so mister you can you the hall shower if Jason is not using it and if he isn't tell him to get in when you get out all the man supplies are in there. Towels are in the hall closet. I will meet you boys down stairs make sure Jason studies. When he gets out and that he has everything for today. Stay out of my room." I said as I backed him out of my room shoving his shoulder lightly and shutting my door. I headed to the shower. I washed my hair quickly and washed the rest of me. I got out and started to blow dry my hair. Once it was all dry almost an half hour later. I started to straighten my hair which normally I wouldn't do in Forks since I was almost always 100% humidity but it was going to be a dry overcast day, perfect day for my hair. I was finished with my hair and got dressed. I knew I was going to kill Jasper with my outfit. I slipped on my boots and put on a little light makeup I was finished in plenty of time so I was searching Jasper's thoughts.

I hope she likes her ring. I hope she will wear it Jason is excited about it even wants to change his name to Whitlock when we move again which wont be for a long time. But I like the thought of him wanting to be my son. I'll have to see how we can work it out.

He had a ring that he wanted me to wear ? God I hope that it isn't Alice's ring I couldn't wear it! I pulled my ipod out and turned on a country mix. Sugerland's Stuck like glue, came on I couldn't help but dance around and sing along to it. The song fit me and Jasper completely.

I danced around my room singing to about five songs ten decided that it was time to go as it was almost 7 and I wanted to get there in time to spend sometime with Em and Rose. I descended the stairs, I heard Jasper gasp when he caught sight of me. My outfit had the effect that I wanted what happened next I didn't see coming at all.

"Dad ask her" Jason whispered in Jasper's ear as he elbowed him in the side. I smiled at their little display. Jason called Jasper dad and that made me smile he had excepted Jazz into our little family.

"Jazz is there something that you wanted to ask me" I said in a seductive tone that made him gulp I could tell he was nervous he was projecting.

"yeah….ummm…ummmm….Bella I was wondering if you would be my wife and wear this ring…. It was my mother's she was the last to wear it and I never felt right giving it to anyone and Alice wanted her own and ummmm….I am rambling. So will you marry me?" Jasper said he was shaking like a leaf.

"Well Jasper I would have to say…" he looked at me like I had just kicked his dog "Yes Jasper I wouldn't think of not marrying you." I said jumping into his arms. He hugged me then sat me down and slipping the ring on my finger.

"Okay lets go so that l can show off my fiancé to everyone at Forks High." Jasper took my hand and we made our way to Beast. I handed Jasper the keys and rode middle seat with Jasper's arm around my shoulder. I was just as excited and in love as he was and I couldn't wait to hear what the student body had to say about us. But to be honest I didn't care. We pulled into the parking lot and I slid out the driver side after Jasper. Boy was everybody staring and whispering. But I didn't care.

"Dang Girl he got you off the market already that was fast." Em said pulling me into a hug. Jason was on the phone with AnnaBella.

Rose ask Jasper what he thinks about a Christmas wedding. I think me you and Mom could get a small wedding together by then. What do you think? Bella

She gave a small nod.

"Bella when did you think about having the wedding?" Rose asked catching Jasper attention.

"I'm not sure Rose what do you think?" I said playing along.

"I don't know a Christmas wedding would be lovely we haven't had one before and both of you are of age on all your paperwork here, so no one could really say anything." she said smiling.

"That sounds wonderful! I love the idea." I said I knew I had Jasper hooked from the look he was giving me. "What do you think Jazz do you like the idea I'm sure that we girls could have the wedding we want together by then."

He just smiled and kissed me on the forehead, "Whatever you want Darlin' What ever you want"

"I think we should start looking for a dress soon.. Rose will you be my maid of honor?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Of course I will you are my sister after all." she said launching herself into my arms we were both bouncing up and down.

"Jasper can we do it December the 17th it was Charlie's birthday I think that it is the first Saturday of Christmas Break?" I asked that would be my way of having my dad with me.

"Anything you want Darlin' anything at all"

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. Me and Em headed to our first class. The classes all past in a blur. Nothing major happened, gossip was spreading that I was pregnant but of course I wasn't. Lunch went by with plans of the wedding and Jasper might be moving in with us in the spare room of course. I just wasn't ready to have someone invade my private space just yet but we were just talking about it. He was going to stay in the spare room while Ed and Ali where in town and staying with the rents Em and Rose were hoping to stay at my house as well Em and Alec really didn't get along. From the sound of it the dude had no sense of humor at all. I told them I had to think about it. I was going to make Em sweat it out Rose knew that they were going to stay in one of the other spare rooms we just were having so much fun messing with Emmett. Soon classes were over and I was heading to the parking lot with Jasper.

"Okay so I have to go get my things from the house so that we can put Operation Scare Edward Shitless in motion. Jasper why don't you and Jason ride with Em and Rose and I will meet you at Mom and Pops house." I had some stuff that I needed to pick up and change my clothes.

**At the Cullen home**

We were all going over our plan I had the house block so that Edward couldn't hear our voices. We were speaking in hushed tones so that they wouldn't hear us talking about what was going on. The thing about my shield is you can still use your powers on people. So I heard their thoughts when they were about ten miles out.

"Okay they just came into my range so that's about ten miles out. So everybody get ready."

I had changed into my clothes and fixed my hair the way it was the day he left me in the forest. My old truck was parked out front with my old book bag laying in the seat. ( I had used it to pack what little I took when I changed.) I knew that he would see the truck and have to look in it. The truck was to get him thinking. I had a performance to put on he wouldn't know what hit him, that is if Em and I didn't ruin it we were both very impatient. Everybody was in Em and Rose's room since there was a standing order that no one was allowed in there. Rose didn't like Alice in her closet. I don't really blame her on that one. Alice is going to stroke out when she sees my wardrobe, from what Jasper has told me she HATES anything that you would consider country. Oh well I don't really care. They are almost here nobody move or breathe. We don't want them to pick up on anything. Okay they are right in front of the house. I am going to project their thoughts so everyone can enjoy this fully. EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN NOT A SOUND YOU WILL RUIN IT IF YOU DO. 

Okay Bells I promise. Emmett replied.

As they pulled into the driveway I knew that Edward's curiosity would get the best of him.

That is Bella's truck what is it doing here? It looks different but I know it is. Ed

Whose god awful truck is that it is hideous! that must be Jane she sure isn't earning points knocking my truck!

Bella's truck? Weird. Alice

Guys he doesn't even notice he isn't hearing thoughts yet.  Rose

"They must have went hunting. I don't hear anybody moving around or any thoughts." Edward was standing next to the front door.

Show time! Em

"Edward do you smell that?" Alice asked.

My scent was the same as before the exacted same as before I was human so it passed as human so of course it would smell like I had been hear but the all thought I was dead. Alice was starting to panic. You could hear it in her voice.

Edward opened the door to the foyer and Jane, stepped in followed by the others.

"I have to say it is rather strong for a scent that died almost a 100 years ago." I was guessing that was Alec.

Edward stepped in front of everyone leading the way to the living room. I was sitting on the couch with my school books on the table and papers spread out with my binder in my lap just the way I was the last time I was here before my party. I heard them freeze in the door way. Edward and Alice gasped.

Bella you were having issues in economics the last time you were here. Jasper told me catching on that I didn't remember what I was studying that day.

"Edward do you think that you could explain this economics paper again I still don't get it?" I asked in my close to human voice.

OMG OMG OMG was reapeating in both Alice and Edward's thoughts.

"Bella?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah? What's up? Was your hunt good?" still looking at my paper that I had in front of me I leaned toward the table and flipped a few pages and acted like I was scanning the pages for something.

"Bella?" the asked again.

"What?" I said and turned to look at them. They gasped again, this time they all did.

She looks just like the pictures they showed us Jane. Alec said to his sister mentally. I didn't see that coming. I have heard that twins know what the other is thinking before but I didn't think that it was true. Learn something new everyday.

I know Alec it is weird she looks the same and is acting like she did last time she was here from what Eddie has told me. He says it is the last good memory he has of her. Jane answered her brother.

Bella play with the twins too. Mom thought to me all of a sudden.

"Who are your friends Edward and why is she holding your hand? I thought you loved me?" I said trying to look sad when I was laughing my ass on the inside.

"Bella," Edward took a step toward me but I stuck my hands in my pockets so he just dropped his hand back to his side looking defeated.

Bells start shouting and stuff and we will all go out the window and then come in the back like we really did go hunting. I can't sit here anymore. Emmett pleaded.

Okay Bubba

"Edward do you plan on explaining your self or what and Alice what the hell I thought that you loved Jasper how could you do something like this to him. I know that he does anything you ask of him. Going shopping and holding all your bags. And going to school with you because you don't want to be seen with out him do you even realize that it is painful for him to be there! He does it for you! Well Edward nothing I cant believe you would do something like this to me! You better hope that Charlie doesn't find out and try to kill you which would expose the whole family. God you better hope Rose doesn't find out you know what she thinks about this kind of thing. Emmett is going to kill you, you do know that right! Wait till My brother bear finds out!" I yelled.

"Your Brother Bear finds out what?" Emmett said coming in the back door right on cue.

"Edward dear what is going on?" Esme asked.

"I really wish that I didn't have say this but they are Cheating!" I said and ran to Emmett.

"Your what?" Jasper roared. Pops grabbed him while he lunged at Edward and Alice.

Jane was cowering behind Edward and Alec was standing in front of Alice ready to defend her from Jasper.

Jane my power isn't working. Is yours? Alec asked his sister mentally.

She stepped from behind Edward and looked at Jasper "Pain"

"It's not working!" Jane shouted over Jasper's growls they Edward Alice and Alec all looked at her. It was the moment we were waiting for. Emmett had sat me down silently and we had all moved around with out them even noticing.

"What isn't working?" Carlisle asked from behind the bar. Where he had moved to I was sitting on a stool next to Rose with a sandwich in front of me Emmett was leaning on the bar next to Rose and Esme was next to Carlisle and Jasper was on my other side sitting in the other barstool.

They turned back at us.

"Jane and Alec's powers" Alice asked.

"Jane, Alec how nice of you to come visit, How is my dear friend Aro? What mission has brought you to this part of the world? If it is Bella you came to inquire about the date is set for after graduation. So that shouldn't be a problem, Should it?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yeah I really want my dad to see me graduate first. You know have at least that one monumental rite of passage with him as my Edward likes to put it." I spoke again.

They were looking at us with their mouths hanging open.

"I can't hear your thoughts" Edward stated.

"Eddie boy have you forgotten you have never heard Bellzy's thoughts?" Emmett said looking at Edward like he was stupid.

"No I can't here anyone's thoughts." He stated looking around the room.

I think it is time to let them in on the news I can't stand not holding you anymore Darlin' Jasper said in his head.

Emmett you ready? 

Yep!

"Well I got to go make dinner for Charlie. I'll see you tonite Edward." I said and got up I gave the family a hug except Jasper because I was never close to him when I was human. I gave Emmett one last.

"Em….can't….breathe" I said like I always did.

I walked up to Edward and stood on my tip toes like I was going to give him a kiss on the cheek and whispered.

"Gotcha!"

"What?" he asked still confused.

I touched his face.

"You're a…. a …..a" he stuttered out.

I couldn't help what I was about to say. "Say it out loud."

"Vampire."

"Took you long enough!" Emmett yelled.

"How can it be I was at your memorial service!" Alice said.

"It is along story. I would love to tell you but first I have to tell you a few things first."

"Okay" she answered and turned toward the living room.

"First off I want to say that I am happy that you both found your true mates and I want to tell you I found mine as well." I said still standing in the middle of the living room.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Jasper" I answered.

What happened next surprised me. Both Edward and Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys." Edward said as he sat back down placing Jane on his lap.

"I was hoping Jazz would find his mate, and I couldn't have picked a better one if I tried to myself." Alice said as she hugged me again.

I walked over and sat on Jasper's lap. "Okay and next we are going to get married December 17th. And we have a son."

"A what?" Jane asked.

"A son" Jason said as he walked down the stairs.

"I have a long story if you still want to hear it." I said they all answered yes so I told them all my story up until they walked into the front door.

"I hate to be a party pooper but we are going to go home. Em and Rose are going to stay at our house tonight since Jason has challenged Em to a Video Game contest. So we will see you later." Jasper said as he lifted me on to my feet and stood up and started to say our good byes for the night.

AN: so sorry that it has taken so long to get this posted I have been sick and so have my kiddos. And my Computer was being stupid I hope to have a new Chapter soon. I also I have a poll on my profile so please check that out too. Thanks Twisted!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay my lovlies here is the Next Chapter I have maybe one or two more in me on this story. I have started a new one with the wolves but don't know where it is going to go yet. So here we go. If anyone has ideas I could use them! Thanks Twisted

Bella's POV

I was so glad that Edward and Alice didn't put up a fight about the wedding. Alice wanted to plan the whole thing but Rose was already on it so there wasn't anything she could do. We had just made it to the house and Emmett and Jason were upstairs playing video games.

I showed Rose the Guest room and Jasper his new room. I just wasn't ready for him to invade my space yet. Jasper joined The boys while Rose and I were in the office.

"So we need to work on the guest list first so we know what kind of numbers we are going to be having so we can know how big a space we need. And I am guessing that we need to get a caterer." Rose stated as she pulled out a notepad.

"Yeah I will need one that is for sure I know Jacob his kids Quil, Embry and Seth are coming I don't know if Paul is or not…Rose is it weird that I miss him so much? It is like I feel a pull to him when I think about him? Not like an imprint but I don't know now that I know that he is alive I feel like I have to see him" I asked. I had felt the ache grow since Jake told me Paul was still alive. It had always been there I had always missed the pack and La Push but I just chalked it up to being home sick. I had seen everyone but Paul that I was close to but it feels different when I think about Paul then with any of the others.

"Bella I don't know what to tell you other than talk to him about it. I know that you miss him. I can see it on your face. So cal him in the morning and see if he wants to talk, but until then lets work on this wedding because it is going to have to be done fast." She answered me.

"Okay Rose lets get started. We know that Edward, Jane Alice and Alec are going to be coming along with the family here. Who all do you think should come other than the pack and you guys I don't have anybody left?"

"Well I know Peter and Charlotte should be here for Jasper Peter is like his brother. And the Denali's would love to be here so that is all I can think of."

"Oh my god how could I forget Garrett! Jeez I am so dense sometimes!" I almost yelled.

"Garrett?" Rose asked me.

"Garrett is a nomad that I met in Med school , he helped me a lot with Jason when he was a newborn and working on Jason's shield since it doesn't work on me at all. I haven't talked to him in two years. God I hope he has the same number" I told her pulling out my phone.

"Uncle Garrett will be here tomorrow night about 7" Jason called from his room.

God I love my son, sometimes I think that he can read my mind.

"okay I am going to call Jake and find out about numbers on his part so we can get started why don't you call pops and see if there is anyone he can think of that should be there" I said as I stepped out the room and headed to the back porch. It was my favorite place to be. I loved the porch swing.

I went to dial Jake's number and noticed I had a txt message from a number that I didn't know..

_Bella this is Peter Jasper's brother my mate and I will be attending the wedding but we would like it to be a surprise that we are coming we will arrive a week from know it should give you time to get everything settled at home. Char can't wait to meet you and says Hi! don't ask how I know about the wedding I just know shit. Love ya your new Bro! Peter_

Okay talk about weird even for a vampire it is odd. I answered his txt with a simple okay and deleted the txt so Jasper wouldn't find them and then called Jake.

"Hello Black residence." answered a voice that I didn't recognize.

"Um….May I speak with Jake please?" I asked for so reason I just wanted to burst into tears. What the hell?

"Hello this is Jake. Who is this?" Jake asked.

"Your very bestest friend in the whole world!" I answered.

"Oh hey honey what's up? How did the reunion go?"

"Way better than I thought it would. I was calling to see who all was going to come to the wedding so I can get enough food catered in."

"Um…11 maybe 15." he answered but you could hear a door slam in the background. And a could hear a soul wrenching howl from my back porch and over the phone. It brought me to my knees. I knew who it was and the ache in my chest just got more intense.

"Jake I don't think I can wait till tomorrow. Can you meet me at the clearing?" I asked between tearless sobs.

"Yeah Hun on my way." he hung up and I stood up and walked into the house and back into the office. Rose took one look at me "I got it from here just go I will handle the boys and make sure the house stays in one piece." she hugged me and gently pushed me toward the door.

**At the clearing**

Jake was waiting on me by time I got there and I through myself into his waiting arms.

"It's okay hun it will all work out I promise, he is just hurt that you were alive and he didn't know." Jake said into my hair.

"Jake I was so sacred to come back after she changed me I knew about the treaty and I didn't know what was going to happen so I ran. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you guys. All of you, even Collin and Brady, as annoying as they are I missed all of you so much."

"I know hun but you have to understand that for Paul it was rough you were all he felt like you had outside the pack."

"God I miss him so much I really want to make things better I want to have him back. He was like a brother to me even if no one really knew it. I don't know if Paul knew it. Jake I miss him so much that it hurts physically. Like there is an ache in my chest and it gets more painful the more I think about Paul." I told him honestly.

He pulled us down on the ground and me into his lap.

"Bells how long have you had this ache in your chest?" Jake asked me.

"It is hard to explain I mean I have had it since I woke up from my change. But it is getting worse I don't know what is wrong. It is like I was grieving for all of you since I left Forks, I missed you all so much that I didn't know that I missed him more than anyone else. And since I saw you guys here the first time I miss him the most. And when I called you earlier I knew it was Paul that slammed the door at your house and that it was Paul howling in pain. I can feel his pain Jake." He was just listening and rubbing his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me.

"That isn't the only thing sometimes I would be in the middle of something and get this feeling like I needed to come home, to La Push. And I would get sad that I couldn't. It was really bad about 20 years after my change it was so bad I couldn't even move it was like that for days. I wanted to come back so bad I felt like I was going to die the emotions I was feeling. And I know that they weren't mine because I had just got back from a hunt and was in the shower."

"Bells, Dad pasted away about that time and Paul and Me and Sam all took it the worst. Dad was like the dad that same and Paul never had so they were grieving just like I was and well…..god you need to talk to Paul! He needs you back like you wouldn't believe."

"Jake can you see if he will talk to me tonight?" I asked getting off Jake's lap and looking up at him.

"Let me call him and find out." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

It rang a few times and I heard Paul answer.

_Paul _**Jake**

_Hey Jake what's up man?_

**Paul Bells wants to know if you will come talk to her. She is hurting man and you know as well as I do that you want to talk to her. So what do you say I will take your patrol.**

_Yeah tell her to meet me at our spot. She knows where I am talking about I will be there in 15 I have to go get some stuff from the house._

**Okay man she will be there.**

Jake hung up and stood up I gave him a hug and took of running for the cliffs Jake phased as soon as I was out of sight.

I made it to mine and Paul's rocks on the far side of the Cliffs and sat down and waited. I knew that I needed this and that I missed my Paul I knew that I didn't get imprinted on but I knew that there was something going on and I didn't feel like that about Paul he was like my over protective brother. It was weird we had the same birthday and everything we even liked the same foods, well when I was human anyway. I just let my mind wander over all the times that we had spent here talking about stupid stuff and just looking over the ocean. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Paul walk up and sit down next to me.

"Bella?" I asked, and I proceeded to jump about 10 feet in the air and scream. I know hard to believe that there was a vampire in this world that got snuck up on but of course that would be me.

"Yeah Pauly its really me and I am so sorry that I didn't come back."

"It's okay Bells I have you back now, I don't know for how long but at least I have you."

"Pauly I was so scared that you would hate me I know that I couldn't take it if you did and that scared me more than any thing else."

"Bella I would never be like that…And I am so sorry that you thought that….I have to tell you something and I have something for you and you can have it if you want after I tell you this…Okay?"

"Okay Pauly" I put my arms around his waist trying to get close to him and he put his arms around my shoulders. The ache in my chest was completely gone.

"Bells when Charlie's will was read he left me something. I was never close to him but I was to you and he knew it. Charlie left all of his stuff to you and me. The retirement stuff from the force and all the insurance money the house everything was to be split between the two of us right sown the middle. But since everyone thought you were dead I got it all. Bella I had to have hope that you would still be alive in some form I haven't touch any of it other than helping with Billy's funeral but that is all and I knew that you would have wanted to help with it so I was okay with it. There is more Bella Charlie left four letters, me, Jake, Billy and you. We read ours and there was a shit load of stuff about you and how to take care of everything. But with you being gone there was nothing we could do about it but grieve you in a different way. Here is your letter we never opened it."

I took the envelope from his hands and opened it. After all this time I could still smell Charlie on the paper. Old Spice Beer and Fish Fry.

I opened the letter and read what my dad had to say. I had to read the letter twice. Even my vampire brain was having a hard time processing this information.

"You are my twin? I don't get it how did he keep this from me? After he seen that we were getting so close why didn't he tell me?" I sobbed.

I had a twin brother how did I not know this.

"Bells nothing has to change if you don't want it to I mean I have always loved you like a sister."

"Pauly I have a question"

"Okay shoot what do you want to know?" he asked as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"I have this feeling that we have a connection like I can feel what you are feeling."

"What do you mean?" He knew something he wasn't telling me.

"What I mean is when I called Jake's house I just knew it was you that was mad and it was you in pain when you howled in wolf form. And I always had this feeling that I needed to come home. And about 20 years after my change I had this episode where I was so consumed with sadness that I couldn't even move for a couple days. Jake said that it was the same time that Billy died. And that you Jake and Sam took it the worst. And from the letter it says that Sam is our brother. So I can see where I would feel his grief through this link and Jake is like my best friend, he was like my brother more than any of the other guys. So I guess I was feeling his grief too. Maybe since you guys share a mind link in wolf form I felt it through our link."

"Bella if you can remember do you know how you felt about 3 years after your change almost to the day that you disappeared?" he asked it was barely a whisper.

"Yeah longing it was intense I almost came back I made it to Seattle before realized where I was headed. I turned around. Why?"

"That was the day I married Rach. I missed you so much it was painful I knew that you were my twin, not that changed the way I felt about you. And Sam was too. He was my best man."

"Do you think that he would want to see me?" I asked as I put the letter in the envelope.

"Are you kidding he was throwing a fit the other night to stay and talk to you. Jake knew how I was feeling and laid down the law." he told me standing up and pulling me with him.

We were running to Sam's in no time. Paul was in wolf form leading the way. I had a lot to think about I have gotten my vampire family back, found my mate, seen my best friends that I thought were dead, dealt with the ex's, and found out I have two brothers all in no more than a weeks time. It was a lot for even my vampire brain. I knew there was something that Charlie had left out in his letter and I was hoping that Paul or Sam knew the answer.

Once we reached Sam's Paul let out a short howl that I have heard a million times. He was letting Sam know that it was one of the guys. That way Sam didn't try to kill them. Jared learned that lesson the hard way.

A moment later I heard Sam and Emily get off the couch and walk to the back porch. We were still in the tree line Paul had phased back and was standing in front of me but a little to the side. As they made it to the back porch Paul stepped out of the tree line.

"Sam Bells wants to talk with you if that is okay." Paul said as he pulled me into the yard. Where they could both see us.

"Emily go back inside. Bella its not that I don't trust you but I just cant take any chances."

"Sam I understand but I have a power, I have no bloodlust what so ever I never have. Hell I forget to feed sometimes for weeks. Plus I have never in my life feed from a human. I have changed Jason but I was injecting venom not taking blood. And I really would like to hug Em if you wouldn't mind I have missed Mamma Wolf something fierce!" I told him and it was true I had missed them all horribly.

"Okay if Em wants….." he never got to finish that sentence because Emily launched herself down the stairs and into my arms.

"I missed you Momma Wolf." I told Emily as I hugged her, by this times Sam had made his way to us and was pulling me away from Emily and into a scorching embrace.

"Did you not miss Pappa Wolf?" he asked. Me and Sam had a weird sibling relationship when I was human. We got on each others nerves but he was quick to come to my defense if one of the others did or said something to hurt me. But I did the same for him if one of them was talking smack behind his back or popping off at Em.

"Of course I did. Are you crazy why wouldn't I didn't have anybody to pick on me."

He let me go and went to walk back in the house. We all followed and ended up in the living room on the couches.

"Okay I have a question. And if you know the answer I want to know the truth if not then just tell me. Charlie told me in my letter that I was Paul's twin and your brother but he didn't explain how he ended up with me or why I was given up. Do either of you know what happened?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Yes Bells we both know and I will tell you everything." Sam answered me. Emily got up and went to the kitchen, to make snacks I am guessing.

(AN all of this is Sam telling the story I am just going to type it like that but I warn you now my grammar will be all wrong.)

"Okay here is how we are all connected. We share a father. Our father was known for cheating. But no one ever said anything about it. Well he was married to my mother I was born shortly after the wedding. Things were bad from the start. He was always gone I really don't remember him all that I know I read in my mother's journal. He had a mean streak in him. He started cheating on my mom right after she found out that I was a boy. She just looked the other way. I was three when you guys were born. Paul has your mother's journal but after we got Charlie's letters he read it and then let me read it. You see your mother had it worse than mine. With mine he was just never around. With ya'lls mom he was violent. When he found out that she was carrying a boy they lessened but you see you were hidden behind Paul I have seen the ultrasound pictures my self you weren't there. Paul was protecting you from the beginning. Hiding you from site. When she went in for the last one you had magically appeared out of nowhere. She was so excited. She went home and told Father about it. And he told her that she had to get rid of you or he would. So she had a choice to make, either find someone to take you or let him get rid of you. She wrote that she didn't know what he meant but she feared for your life. You see our father was unstable in every since of the word. He believed that girls where just her to give sons and he didn't want to "infect" his son. I have no idea what that means she didn't either. So when the time came she had both of you and took you to the Police station. She asked Charlie for help, said that she couldn't take care of you. And asked him to take you in. It was known that Renee and Charlie were having problems conceiving. Charlie only asked her to name you. That way you would have something from her. And she did. Bella your mother's name was Isabella she asked Charlie to let Renee give you a middle name that way you were tied to both families. That is all we know about what happened back then but we do know that our father was killed after your memorial. By that time we had gotten the letters and had read the journals. Me and Paul killed him for what he made your mother do to you. And everything that he did to everyone else he has encountered. He was a wolf too. But since he wasn't around here when we all started phasing he wasn't apart of this pack we didn't even know he was still alive."

To say that it was a happy little story is a lie! I was so mad it was crazy.

"Sam I have never been more proud that have two brothers that love me so much. I can fell Paul's shame and I can tell you that there should be none from either of you." I stood and hugged them both.

"I have one more question."

"Shoot" they said at the same time and we all chuckled.

"I was just wondering if you would both walk me down the isle."

"of course Bells!" Paul said pulling me in to a hug.

"It would be my honor. And speaking of honors there is someone that I would like you to meet." Sam said taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

"This is Samuel Paul Uley. Your nephew." Sam said as he walked over to the crib in the middle of the room. I followed behind and peered in.

There was a mini Sam laying there sleeping.

I took Sam's hand and walked back down stairs.

"I have a weird question but why did you wait so long to have a baby?"

"Well he is our second. We have a daughter named Aurora Marie. She is at Jake's right now she is Billy's imprint. She just turned 17." Emily answered for him.

"Awesome. Well I really need to leave I do have guest at my house. But I will come back maybe tomorrow I really want you to help with the wedding Em if you don't mind with the Pack coming we will need human food and I don't know what taste like what anymore. After all you are a bride's maid. And it is your job to help." I think that if the baby hadn't been asleep she would have screamed out with joy as it was she was bouncing up and down.

"Yes and bring Rose and Esme so we can get it all worked out what is the date set for?" she asked me.

"December 17th" I answered.

I walked out the door and headed home after giving everyone a hug. Man what a day! I wonder what Jasper is going to think about this?

AN okay my dears here you go! Go check out my new story Strange Love it is a Bella/Quil Jr. story. And please review~~ they make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

"Bella are you okay? I felt your slight shock and your love from miles away." Jasper said as he took me in his arms on my back porch.

"Jasper I am not going to lie to you, I found out some very shocking news not that long ago." I informed him as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What did you find out., What ever it is we will see this through. I will be right here with you the whole way." he kissed my head and pulled me closer to him.

"I will tell you later right now I just want to lay down and absorb everything." I pulled from his arms and made my way to my room. Jasper followed me to my room.

"Jazz I am going to take a shower I will be back soon you can stay here if you want to." I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the shower.

I had a lot to think about I mean who wouldn't after finding out that you have two brothers that you didn't know that were your brothers let alone your twin, in the case of one of my new found brothers. I had always had a close bond with Paul when I was still human. It was hard at times to be around him we had our share of fights. But what siblings didn't. But he understood me more than even Jake. I was all he had other than the pack. Paul didn't have someone that he could talk to about everything from the problems he had with pack mates or when he was having problems dealing with his past. I was always there to talk to. Like our birthday, I had made a big deal about not celebrating my birthday. So they never made a peep about it but they forgot about Paul all together. He felt that he was not loved or important.

FLASH BACK

_I went down to La Push after I got off the phone with Paul. The guys had forgot about his birthday all together. I knew that he was upset and thought that he didn't have anyone. With his mom gone and his dad was out of the picture. As soon as I had hung up I knew what I was going to do. I packed a over night bag mine and Pauls favorite movie and raided the kitchen for cake and spaghetti. I when I got to Paul's I let myself in with my key. I got to work on the cake and then dinner. I had the cake cooling so I could ice it and put the garlic bread in the oven. Soon the cake was ready so I iced it and wrote _

_Happy Birthday to US_

_Paul and Bells_

_I knew that he would love it. I looked at the clock I had about 5 minutes till he would be home I plated the food and put the candles on the cake and set everything out on the table not a second later I heard the door open followed by._

"_Bells is that you?" _

"_Who else would cook you our favorite? Please tell me you don't have another girl that cooks spaghetti for you I will be devastated!" I answered back. _

_I met him at the kitchen door "Go shower but make it fast so the food don't get cold. Okay?" _

"_Okay Bells anything for you." _

_With that he showered and was back before I had time to get the bread out of the oven. _

"_Bella I love it." He spotted the cake. _

"_Well I couldn't see a better way to spend our birthday other than with each other, eating spaghetti and birthday cake and watching Rise of the Lycans, even if they have it all wrong." _

END FLASHBACK

That was one of the best times of my life. It was a very precious memory. It was the last day that I saw Paul. I got out of the shower and got dressed and went to my room to lay down.

"Bella you can talk to me if you want whenever you are ready that is." Jasper said as I lay in his arms. I knew that I would want to talk to him about it but to be honest I was still processing everything.

"Jasper what do you think about Paul and Sam walking me down the isle?" I asked honestly.

"Well I think that Carlisle will understand that you want your brothers to walk you down. He loves you and just wants you to be happy. So I don't think that it will be a problem." He answered.

I knew that everything would go as planned. The guest list was small, The Pack, The Cullens, and the Denali's, and Peter and Charlotte were all that we were having. Emily was going to help Esme cook for the Pack. We even were going to have a cake for them to eat and Me and Jasper to take pictures with.

I had an idea about what I wanted everyone to wear. I need to talk to Rose.

"Jasper I think I am going to see if Rose wants to go for a walk do you mind?" I asked I need to get out of the house, so he doesn't hear me.

_Rose you want to go for a walk with me I have to ask you something. Bring the wedding book with you._

_Sure meet you on the porch. _

"We will be back soon." I kissed him and got up and put on some yoga pants and my "Black" hoodie that was still tossed over my vanity chair.

Rose was on the porch when I got there.

"Lets go I know a perfect place." I took her hand and made our way to the group of rocks on the edge of my property.

When we got there I received another text from Peter.

**I have it with me and I will take it to your twin's house if you let them know not to kill us.**

**Okay thanks Peter. I will let them know right now see you soon.**

I quickly sent Sam and Paul a text letting them know that Peter and Char were going to be bringing them a package straight to Paul's and not to kill them and I fore warned them that they were human drinker's but would be on a veggie diet while here so not to trip about their eyes.

"Rose I have a idea that I want to tell you about. What do you think Jasper would think about wearing his Civil War Uniform at the wedding. I know that was a big part of his life."

"Bella that is a great idea I was just thinking about it earlier when I was going over all the details. The last I heard Peter had it at the Texas house. Jasper bought his family home back right after he came to us. Carlisle helped him get it back. Peter and his mate Charlotte live there. I know how to get in touch with him." Rose replied.

"Its okay Rose it seems that Peter knew how to get in touch with me. He is sgoing to take it to Paul's house."

"Paul as in your wolf friend?" she asked I knew that I could talk to Rosalie about it and I needed to talk to some one about it before I told Jasper that way I could have back up.

"Yeah you could say that. Rose I found out some stuff today and I need to talk to someone about it before I talk to Jasper." I told her.

"Bells you know you can tell me anything." she said as she hugged me.

"I found out earlier that I am not an only child like I thought. I have two older brothers. One is only older than me by minutes. And I really don't know how to handle it."

"Well you always wanted siblings that is what you said to Em when he first called you his sister. So take it as a blessing. I know it is a bit late since they are both not alive anymore but maybe they knew about you before they died."

"Rose that's the thing they are both alive and well. I also found out that I am an aunt. Two of the wolves are my brothers. Sam is my oldest brother and Paul is my twin. They didn't find out till after I was gone. Charlie left Billy, Sam, Jacob and Paul letters telling them the truth. He left Paul and Billy everything. Well I had my share but it was given to Paul, he put it away and never touched it. He said that he just knew that I was alive well a vamp. I had this pull sometimes to come home that something was going on but I didn't know that the wolves wouldn't kill me so I tried to resist it. I did really good there was a time that I collapsed it hurt so bad. Turns out that was the day Billy died. They all missed me so much that I felt it. Rose what am I supposed to do I don't know how Jasper will take it?" I told her I felt a relief that I had told some one.

"Honey I am going to be honest with you. When we were here the first time Jasper was the one that trusted the wolves the most he said that being around them gave him some kind of sense of peace. Like he belonged with them in some way. He only told me and we both kept it from Ed. So I think that you being kin to them will explain a lot to him. I think that he felt that way because you are kin to them and it was a pull toward where you were supposed to be. So he will be just fine. So we need to work on wedding plans while we are here if you want anything to be a surprise. He is sneaky."

"Okay Rose lets get started. First Emily and Rachael are going to cook for the pack. So the only thing that we need food wise is the cake."

"Okay who is going to walk you down?"

"Paul and Sam since they are all the blood family I have left."

"That is so sweet. Okay who do you want to officiate? Both Edward and Carlisle are able. Or we could have someone else come in and do it." she asked I knew who I wanted.

"Well since he can't walk me down the isle I want Carlisle to do it. And you are going to be my maid of honor and Emily and AnnaBella are going to be my bridesmaids. I know Peter will be Jasper's best man and Emmett a groomsman and Jason as well."

"Okay what about Flower girl and your ring Barrier?"

"I am not sure yet. I will figure something out."

"Okay what about Guest list?" she asked.

"Well the entire Pack will be there, Garrett, the Denali's should come for Jasper, the Brothers as well as Edward and Jane, Alice and Alec. And Peter and Char of course who else do you think?" I asked.

"Well I know that the brothers will bring there wives and some of the guard. And the Irish coven, that is three more, so that is 46 and only 16 eating right?" she asked as she was righting stuff down.

"Yeah as far as I know I am not sure if Paul and Rach have any kids. I will find out. And let you know. Lets see I want the colors to be red and grey and black and white. So I want red and white roses and I want all you girls to wear red. The guys can get black tuxes and Jasper is going to wear his uniform so that is taken care of I want it to at the cliffs if I can get the boys to agree which they might since the only human drinkers will be the Voultri and Peter and Char. And we can have them escorted while on Pack land. Jason can do that and but a shield around them so that they cant get out. And I know I want a memorial table with Billy and Dad's pictures and two white candles to light when we I get to the front."

"Bella that is so sweet that way they are shown to be there in spirit. I have an idea, why don't you get Jacob to walk you so far then have Paul meet you two and then Sam a little further down and have Jacob in front of You then Sam and Paul on either side of you. Jacob was your best friend when you first moved to Forks and was your best friend before you moved away. And then came Paul and then Sam. That way Jacob can light the candle for his dad and Charlie with you. You always said he was like a brother to you so why not show him that and every one else and Billy was like another dad to you so it is only right. What do you think?" she asked.

I thought it was a really good idea. "I love it I was wanting to have Jacob do something. I will see what they think. I have to talk to them anyway about the Cliffs but it shouldn't be a big deal at all. Now what about invitations?" I asked.

"Well there is an Paper N' Things in PA that we can use we may have to pay extra for the rush but we can do that tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah it never hurt to skip school. We can go first thing and be back for school later on have Pop write us an excuse." I told her.

"Yeah come on we should head back the boys will send a search party soon." we headed back to the house. I would have to talk to Jasper about the Pack and the fact that I have brothers.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"Hey babe are you okay you ran out of here like something was wrong?" Jasper asked as I crawled up into my bed next to him.

"Yeah I just had a lot to process and I needed to talk to Rose about the wedding details that I had thought of while they were on my mind. I do need to talk to you about something though."

"What is it Darlin'. You know that I love you no matter what." He told me as I snuggled into his arms.

"I found out earlier that I am kin to the wolves by blood and that I have a twin and an older brother that I never even knew were mine."

"Who is it?" he asked as he kissed my hair.

"Sam is my older brother and Paul is my twin. And you know Jake and I are "Blood" brother and sister you know we did that when we were just kids. It was the last summer I came here while I still lived in Phoenix. Me Sam and Paul all have the same dad and me and Paul share both parents. Charlie and Renee were never my real parents"

"Well Hun it explains why I am so calm around the wolves and why I don't have a problem with you being there. You know I trust you with the wolves more than I do with Edward and Alice and not because of the past but I am more at peace when you are away from me if I know that you are with the Pack. It all makes since now, it is the mating instinct telling me you are safe and at home protected."

"You know I always felt at home on the Rez with Jake, but it was even more so at Paul's house it was like I had my own personal protector like he was with me from the start. You know the first day we met we were finishing each others sentences. I always felt safer with Paul than anyone else. Now I know why."

"It was a twin thing. Jane and Alec can hear each others thoughts, it is like that twin sense just magnified because they were changed."

"Me and Paul can feel each other emotions and like when I called Jake earlier I just knew it was Paul howling in pain. I could feel it inside me that he was hurting. And I can feel Sam and Jake too when it is extreme emotional pain. Like when Billy passed on. I just collapsed were I was I was in so much agony."

"We can talk to Carlisle about it later if you want. And Jane and Alec are still in so you guys could talk to them about the twin stuff they are the only twins that I know that have been changed. They may have a little insight."

"I would like that I will have to see what Paul thinks about it. Jasper me and Rose are going to skip today and get the invitations ordered but first I have to talk to the Pack and see if the location that I picked out is okay for the vamps to be at well the human drinkers that is."

"Where did you pick?" he asked I know he won't mind.

"The cliffs in La Push. I think that it will be perfect at sunset. With the snow and I was thinking about having the reception down at Jacob's if he doesn't mind that is that way the imprints and the kids have some where to be warm."

"That sounds like a good idea, now about you and Rose going on your own. I know Emmett and I would feel better if you had one of us with you." he said as he looked down at me.

"What if I take Sam since I want Emily to go with us and be apart of all this and Paul may want to go and if he does Rach will want to and if we bring AnnaBella we can dress shopping for the bridesmaids and even maybe get my dress and then we will have everything done execpt the guys tuxes. Well we could get Paul's and Sam's but you and Jacob can go with Carlisle another day. Oh by the way I asked Sam and Paul to walk me down the isle. And Rose came up with this great idea that I can have Jacob start me down the isle and then meet Paul a little further down and then Sam. And have Sam and Paul on either side of me and Jake in front that way Jake can Light the memorial candles with us. What do you think?"

"I think that you have something up your sleeve but other than that it is a good idea, I would feel more comfortable if you took someone with you."

"Me too Bells Rosie aint going with out a body guard!" Emmett yelled from the guest bedroom that he and Rose were in.

"Then it is settled I will call Paul and Sam and see what they think about going and Jake about the cliffs."

I pulled out my phone and called Jake's house.

**Bella **_Jake_

_Hello? _

**Hey Jake it's Bells I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?**

_Sure what is it?_

**Can we have the wedding on the Cliffs? Jason can put a shield around the Human drinkers while there and there will only be six to eight at the most everyone else are animal drinkers. And they will be leaving after the ceremony as a request to reconvene the following morning at the Cullen's for a vamp friendly reception. And can I have the Wolf reception at your house. I just figured that it would be better on the imprints and the kids that aren't wolves to have a familiar place that is warm and all. Plus Em wouldn't have to bring that food far she could cook in your kitchen if need be.**

_Okay slow down Bells yes you can and as long as they stay in control there will be no issue can you have them meet at the clearing on Cullen land at a certain time that way we can have them escorted to the cliffs. And yes to using my house. Paul's kids have their own room here, when AnnaBella keeps them for Rachael._

**Paul has kids? He didn't tell me that. Well I have to call him anyway. Can I talk to AnnaBella I have to ask her something.**

_Sure just a second I think she is just getting up….. Peanut Aunt Bella is on the phone for you. _

_AnnaBella _**Bells**

_Hey Aunt Bella what's up?_

**I was wondering if you were going to be busy today? I was thinking about going to wedding stuff today and I was wanting you to go do you think that you can? **

I heard her squeal…._Yeah of course I want to dad is mouthing for me to go. So when are you going to be here to pick me up? _

**I have to call your Uncle Paul and Uncle Sam to see if they want to go but you can come over here to see Jason if you want and your dad don't care. I am sure you can find the way if not call me back and I will come get you from where ever you are at. Okay?**

_Dad said that's fine I will get my stuff together and head that way. I can find it in wolf form see you soon._

She hung up and I dialed Paul's number

_Rachael and Paul _**Bella**

_Who on gods green earth is calling my house at this hour it better be good!_

**Ummm Rach this is Bella sorry to bother you I was calling to see if you and Paul would like to go with me to pick out my dress and some other stuff for the wedding.**

_I would love to. Let me ask Paul what he is wanting to do. _

**Okay….**

_He said that is fine. Who all is going if you don't mind me asking?_

**So far me, Rosalie and AnnaBella and you guys I was going to see if Emily and Sam wanted to go. I kinda want my brothers to be there when I pick out my dress, I don't have my daddy to approve so….**

_I know what you mean honey, I didn't have my momma with me when I found mine and you want your parents to be there for that sort of thing. Well call Emily and find out what she wants to do if she wants to go I can pick them up and we can meet at your house. _

**Okay I will let you know… I really hate to ask but Jake said that you had kids…Paul didn't say anything about them and I know that it was from the shock of seeing me and all of the other stuff but I was just wondering…**

_That is not a problem I understand he came in saying that he forgot to say anything about them. Well they are four. Twins like you and Paul. They were born Sept. 13__th__ same as you guys. Paul Joshua Uley Jr. and Sarah Isabella Uley. Paul had his last name changed right after they all found out about being Sam's brother. Sam was so excited about it_

**Rachael do you think that they might want to be the Flower girl and Ring Barrier at the wedding? I mean Sam's baby isn't big enough and it would mean a lot to me if they were.**

_Why don't you ask them later when we get there okay? _

**Okay let me call Em and see what she says bye.**

With that I hung up I got up off the bed and headed to my closet.

"Jasper you guys need to get ready for school I am going to get dressed after I call Emily." I said as I started to pull clothes out then hanging them back up as I looked for something to wear.

I dialed the land line at Sam's

**Bella **_Emily_

_Hello?_

**Emily it's Bells I was wondering if you and Sam would like to go with me to pick out my wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses today I know it is last minute.**

_Nonsense it is fine and we would love to. Let me see if Claire would watch S.J. for me today that way we don't have a fussy baby on our hands. Hang on Sam is on his cell with Quil… They said they would keep him and Quil said to tell you happy hunting today for your dress. _

**Okay Rach said that she would pick you guys up and bring you here so call her and let her know and see you guys in a few oh and don't worry about breakfast I got you guys covered.. See you soon.**

I hung up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and got dressed I tossed my hair into a messy bun and slipped on my socks and boots. When I got down stairs Jason was sitting in the living room talking to AnnaBella and Jasper Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"So everyone is coming with us. Jake said that the cliffs were fine and his house was fine for the reception. Rose I don't know if you heard or not but we are going to have to do a early morning reception for the vamps so they are off Pack land. Do you think that will be rude or anything?" I asked I hadn't even gave it much thought when I told Jake.

"No we will just have two sets of invitations done. One for the pack that has "Reception to follow" and one for everyone else that says "Reception at sunrise at the Cullen Residence" I can have Alice explain why. The brothers already know of the wolves so they will not be a problem. Now how did you talk Jacob into letting human drinkers onto Res land?" she asked.

"Well as you know Jason has a shield not only can he keep people out he can keep people in. So he will have to have a shield around them at all times and they have to be escorted to and from the cliffs."

At around seven the boys all left and not long after everyone else showed up. We heard them pull into the drive so we met them all outside. Sam and Emily Rachael and Paul all got out of Rachael's van.

"So I guess we can take my truck along with ya'lls van that way we all fit and Rose says that all the places we have to be are close together and there is a parking garage not far from there so we can park there and walk the rest of the way that way we aren't loading and unloading kids all the time. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good Sam you and Em can ride with us and Jake you can ride with Bells right?" I was about to turn around when I felt a pair of scorching arms hug me from behind. Dang I got snuck up on again that is so not good.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? I mean who better to help pick out your dress than your best friend?" he asked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"That is right and yes that is fine so let's go. And Jake if your good I may even let you drive my Baby home."

"Bells I have drove that truck a thousand times it isn't a big deal!" he chuckled.

"That is what you think I haven't even got to drive that thing!" Rose said.

"Yeah Jason isn't even allowed to get in the drivers seat!" with that I hit the garage door button on my keys. There sat my Baby looking ten kinds of killer!

"That is so fucking sweet! Please let me drive!" Jake was pleading on his knees at my feet.

"You are such a dude and No you aren't going to till you prove you are trust worthy. And what are you laughing at Paul!"

"Oh nothing here look at this." He flipped through phone he handed it to me and there was a silver version of my truck. I just laughed.

"It must be a twin thing because Paul won't let Jake drives his either!" he was rolling with laughter.

"Well let's go so we can feed the beasts!" Emily said as she crawled back into the van. We all piled into the vehicles that we were riding in and headed to Port Angeles. This was going to be a fun day!

Okay dears sorry it took so long I just got this done I moved again and we just got settled in were I could write again! So please review I love it when I get those!


End file.
